You Found Me
by Synthetic-Pilot
Summary: Troy Bolton, the star of East High. Ryan Evans, a boy inspired to be in the spotlights. Will love be discovered between these two? Or will hate consume the hearts of the ones closest to them?
1. Incomplete

**A/N: I don't own High School Musical. If I did, then everybody would be gay/lesbian.**

Troy's Point of View:

_I was happy with the fact that I, Troy Bolton, is East High's "Golden Boy." I'm happy and thankful for my wonderful girlfriend, Gabriella Montez. I was happy also because of my greatest achievements in the field of athletics and the fact that I'm recieving a full-fledged scholarship to any of the best colleges in the country. And after a study of all these things that I had obtained in my entire high school career, why did I feel like something was missing?_

The sound of my alarm clock was blaring through my room. I reached over blindly to turn it off. I got up from the covers and started to get ready for another day at East High. I walked lazily towards my bathroom, slipped out of my boxers and got into the shower.

I felt the warm spray of water against my skin as I turned the knobs; adjusting the water to my preferred temperature. My sleepiness seemed to be fading away as more and more water came pouring down from the shower head. I picked up my nearby loofah and some bodywash and started to scrub myself all over, paying close attention to all my "sensitive" areas. I rinsed off the suds and bubbles and started to sing a song from the Twinkle Town musical that we did last year.

As I turned off the water and dried myself off with a towel, I saw my reflection in the mirror. I stood still as I examined myself.

_You're so perfect. You have everything going your way. So what's wrong? You're the envy of every guy who attended East High. Then why is there a gap in your life that you can't seem to fill? C'mon Troy, THINK!_

"Troy, you ready for school hon?" My mother's voice broke my personal reflection. I responded.

"I'll be out in a sec." I heard her footsteps fade away as I stepped out of the bathroom; a burst of steam close behind me. As I started to put together an outfit from my closet, I thought to myself.

_I hope I figure this out soon. For right now, I'm just gonna face another day at school. I'll think about this stuff later._

Ryan's Point of View:

"Oh what to wear, what to wear." I said to myself as I rummaged through my full room closet, complete with an all view mirror and pull out halter for my special occasion attires. As I continued to search more and more, I didn't notice Sharpay walk in. Her voice screeching.

"Ryan! What's taking you so long? The theatre doesn't wait!" She sounded more like Ms. Darbus everyday. I heard the sound of her heels clicking away as I found a pair of designer jeans and a simple white button up shirt, with matching hat of course. When you're Ryan Evans, a beret goes with everything.

I slipped into my clothes and gave myself a quick study in the mirror. The same thing I see everyday. The same look, the same style, the same body. I adjusted parts of my shirt and took a deep breath. I mentally started talking to myself.

_It's just another day Ryan, like any other day. Follow Sharpay around like some kinda lackey, meet up with Ms. Darbus about future school productions, probably go shopping for expensive clothing that most teenagers my age couldn't afford. It would seem as though I'm living a perfect life. Maybe not completely perfect, but perfect to me nonetheless. Then, why do I feel like there's something missing? Like a void I can't escape. I don't know. Maybe it's just my nerves talking. I'll just shake it off til I get home._

"C'mon Ryan! I'll be waiting in the car!" For the joy of living in an enormous house, I'm still shocked when Sharpay's voice can still be heard.

"Alright, I'm coming." And with that, I headed out of my room, down the stairs in which I almost tripped, grabbed my backpack and got in quickly onto the seat adjacent to Sharpay's. She was finishing the last of her make-up as she turned her head to face me.

"Took you long enough." She put the car in drive as we sped off towards school.

My eyes looking up to the morning clouds...

**A/N: Short chapter? It's an introduction, get over yourself.**


	2. An Encounter, An Invite

Troy's Point of View:

As I parked my car into the student parking lot, I pulled down the overhead mirror and gave a myself a quick examination and some personal confidence.

_Alright Troy, it's just another day of school. Just like any other day. Just don't think too much. You're going to be fine._

I grabbed my duffle bag and got out of the car. I aimed my keys at it and pressed my lock button. A small chirp emitted from the car; signaling it was locked and under alarm. I headed towards the gym to meet up with the rest of the team. We were supposed to be talking about working on new plays and about having more drill exercises during the next two weeks. We were having another game and we needed to think of productive ways to win. Besides depending on me all the time.

Man, it's going to be a long day.

Ryan's Point of View:

Sharpay and I parked in our usual spot that was closest to the gym. We both simultaneously pulled down our overhead mirrors and started to adjust ourselves like we always did. It was our routine, per say. I took off my hat to fix my hair under it. I noticed how unkempt it was today. I reached for the glove compartment and pulled out some hair gel.

I squirted some into my hand and ran it through my hair; trying to keep it looking as neat as possible. Sharpay was busy putting on earrings and brushing her hair.

_It must be great to be able to multi-task. _I thought to myself.

I finished my hair and waited for Sharpay to be done with her touch-ups. I placed my beret carefully back on my head just as Sharpay finally put the brush down. We turned to face each other.

"Do I look good?" We both said at the same time.

"Yes." Once again in unison.

"Remember, we have to talk to Darbus right after school. Don't forget, okay?" Sharpay sounding as serious as a mountain lion.

"Yes, Sharpay." I said in my false, polite voice.

We got out of the car and gave each other our usual hugs and kisses. I waved goodbye and headed towards the gym; it was a shortcut to my next class. I started ruffling into my messenger bag and kept walking at the same time. I was trying to find my latest script when I bumped into someone. I fell to the ground with a small thud; my supplies and things have fallen astray amongst the pavement. I looked up to apologize to whoever I bumped into. It was none other than Troy Bolton himself. My voice fell short.

Troy's Point of View:

As I was looking into my duffle bag for our team's scheduled practices, I didn't see where I was going because someone had suddenly bumped into me. Luckily for my build, I didn't fall as easily as the other person. He looked up from the floor and it was Ryan Evans, Sharpay's acting partner and brother.

I smiled and started to help him with his things. I guess the impact was a bit much because all his stuff went everywhere. After I helped him pick up one last notebook, I lent out a hand for him so he could get up. He looked at my hand at first like it was some kind of dangerous weapon but reluctantly he reached over and I pulled him up. He was pretty light for a boy my age. He started smoothing out the wrinkles on his shirt. I decided to make conversation.

"Hey Ryan. Still into acting I see?" I pointed to the script he was holding in his hand. He must've been trying to find it while he was walking, just as I was with my schedule paper.

He gave me sort of a quizzical look.

"Yes I am. I see your still into football." He responded as he slipped his script back into his bag.

"It's basketball." I responded with a hint of satisfaction in my voice.

"Well, whatever it is, it doesn't matter to me. I'm sorry for bumping into you. I didn't see where I was going." He sounded a bit agitated, like it was hard to talk to me.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem different than from the last time we saw each other." I started to remember the last time we hung out. It was when we took our final bows at the Twinkle Town musical. We had all held hands and took a bow. I went to talk to Gabriella and when I turned around to congratulate everyone else, Ryan and Sharpay had already left.

Ryan took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I'm just caught up with tons of stress and my acting. I can't seem to find the time to just relax and be myself. You know?" He started to fidget with his bag strap.

"Yeah, I know what that's like. I mean, the pressure I get from basketball, and trying to have a social life and a major reputation. to uphold. I could never fit any fun time into my schedule." I scratched my head.

"At least you have a reputation. Everyone just knows me as 'Sharpay's Shadow' or that drama geek. It's like nobody knows who Ryan Evans is." He started to adjust his hat, which looked really good on him. "I bet you don't know what that's like. Everyone looks at you and says 'Wow, it's Troy Bolton, star player of East High.' I wish I had something like that to live by."

I looked down at my sneakers and felt bad for sounding so conceited. I wasn't even aware of how people like Ryan felt about me. I thought of an idea that might help.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up alright?" I put my hand on his shoulder and gave it a light, friendly squeeze.

"I'll tell you what, are you doing anything later? We should get together and hang out. Would that be cool?" I smiled brightly.

"Yeah, that would actually sound nice. What time?" He responded back with a smile of his own.

"How about right after practice?" I replied.

"When does that end? I have to talk to Darbus after school." He replied as he started to search through his backpack.

"We end at around 6:30. Is that cool?" I took my hand off his shoulder, it felt strange having to let go of Ryan's shoulder.

"That sounds perfect. Sharpay and I usually end with Darbus around 6:15. Where do I meet you?" He pulled out a pencil and a small note pad and started to jot something down.

"How about here in front of the gym? It's closest to the student parking lot." I nodded.

"Great." He ripped out a piece of paper and handed it to me, along with his note pad and pencil. "Write your number down."

I quickly jotted my number down and handed him back his note pad and pencil. The first warning bell rang.

"Uh-oh, I got to hurry. Coach doesn't like me being late." I spoke quickly.

"Yeah, my Geometry teacher is a real prick about tardiness." He responded just as fast.

I ran into the gym as I waved goodbye. He ran down the opposite hallway and waved goodbye to me as well. For some strange reason, I didn't want our conversation to end.

Most of all, I felt more comfortable talking to Ryan than I ever did with anyone else, not even with Gabriella. Could he be what I was missing all along?

I walked into the locker room and started to dress, thoughts of Ryan in the back of my mind...

**A/N: Oh, this is getting good.**


	3. Of Minutes & Spies

_Hours later, after school..._

Ryan's Point of View:

I was sitting next to Sharpay in the large theater while listening to Ms. Darbus's ideas for future productions as well as lowering the criteria of newcomers into the Drama club. I wasn't paying attention. Sharpay could handle this. She may not look it but she's wonderful when it comes to gathering information; especially when it comes to the art of acting and performing. I started to zone out.

_I wish Ms. Darbus would stop talking. I really want to and hang out with Troy. Wait, why am I feeling so anxious to hang out with Troy? I mean, it's not like it's going to be a date or something. So why do I feel so giddy? I really need some time off, and that's all this is. We're just going to hang out and enjoy each other's company. That's all._

I felt someone hit my shoulder, it was Sharpay.

"Pay attention. She's talking about recommending us to a college that majors in the drama department." She whispered roughly into my ear.

I checked my watch to see that it was already 6:12. We were almost done. I propped my arm on my armrest and continued to think.

_When he helped me up earlier, I felt a real connection. When he held my hand, it was more than physical connectivity but maybe an emotional connection? Nope, that can't be it. He's straight and has a girlfriend. Oh how I wished to be in her place right now. But why did he grab my shoulder, he didn't let go for so long. Is it possible that he could've been feeling the same way for me? Or was it just a friendly gesture that I'm misconstruing with the truth? I don't know. Maybe after tonight, I'll get my answer._

"C'mon Ry, we got to go." I shot back to reality as Sharpay's voice rang through my ears.

I looked at the stage to see that Ms. Darbus was already putting her things into her purse. I quickly glanced at my watch, it was already 6:24. I'm going to be late. I got up from my seat and walked into the aisle with Sharpay. I tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"What is Ry?" She looked a bit confused.

"I kind of have plans tonight. Do you think it's okay if you head home alone tonight? Unless you really need me." I pouted a little along with my signature puppy dog eyes. She pulled out her cell phone and started to dial a number.

"Zeke, come over tonight. Ryan has 'other' plans. Alright, see you then babe." Sharpay smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek as she hugged me close.

"Be safe okay?" She whispered softly into my ear. I nodded with a smile.

We both exited the theater and waved each other goodbye. I checked my watch again. Crap! 6:28 already.

I made a dash for the gym entrance...

_At the same time..._

Troy's Point of View:

I felt so tired after having to do drills almost all practice. I managed to impress the team once again with my free throws and jump shots. I was used to everyone supporting me. It's not like I don't admire everyone's words of praise but after being on the team for so long, it gets annoying.

"Good job man." Chad came up and gave a few pats on the back before returning to his side of the court. I looked at the clock that was slowly blinking on the scoreboard. It was already 6:12. My dad, or should I say 'Coach.' should be blowing that whistle right about now.

As soon as I thought of it, Coach's whistle went off and that signaled all of us to hit the showers. I ran into the locker room with the rest of the teams and headed for my locker. Chad was already there, waiting up for me. I sat down o the bench and started spinning the numbers for my locker. Chad started to make conversation.

"It was a good practice today man. We're going to blow those West High Knights out of the water " I smiled and nodded in agreement as I got my locker open. I grabbed a white towel and started to strip down for the shower. I had just gotten my jersey off when Chad tapped me on the shoulder.

"You want to go get a burger after this? I'm starving. And it is Friday." I placed the towel on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry man. I already made plans." I responded.

"Oh, a date with Gabby huh? Way to go big boy." He slapped me playfully on the stomach, which kind of stung. Chad doesn't realize how strong he is sometimes. I headed towards the shower, took off my basketball shorts along with my boxers and started my cleansing period. As I started to rinse off all the sweat and signs of perspiration, thoughts started to pour into my mind.

_Man, I can't wait to hang out with Ryan today. I wonder what we're going to do. Maybe we'll go to a movie and then get some ice-cream. Wait, what am I thinking? Movie? Ice-cream? It's not like I'm going on a date with him. Then why do I feel like smiling every time I think about him? No, this can't be. I'm straight. I'm in love with Gabriella. Or am I gay? And I like Ryan Evans? No way. I'm not gay. I bet he's not gay either. But then again, he loves to act. No, I'm just thinking stereotypes now. We're just going to hang out; like what two friends do. But are we really friends? I was just being nice by asking him to hang out with me. Man, I'm so confused._

I turned off my shower and dried myself off with my towel. I wrapped it around my waist. I headed towards my locker to get to my street clothes. The locker room was almost empty and in my aisle, all I saw was Chad who was already tying his street shoes. He looked at me as I went to my locker.

"What took you so long man?" He said as I slipped into my boxers and jeans.

"Nothing man. Just taking my shower." I got my deodorant and dabbed a bit under my arms. I threw it into my duffle bag.

"Oh playing with yourself huh? Talk about a serious case of "Gabriella Won't Give Any" syndrome." He started to laugh hysterically. I conked him on the head with my towel. I continued dressing with putting my jeans and shirt on.

"What? I was only kidding." I took my cologne and gave a few quick sprays against my shirt and neck. It was then I realized what time it was.

"Hey Chad, what time is it?" I asked.

"It's almost 6:30." He replied as he closed his locker.

"No way?!" I took out my cell phone and quickly turned it on. My clock read 6:28.

"Aww man, I got to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow alright?" I swiftly closed my locker and zipped up my duffle bag. I swung it around my shoulder as I ran out of the locker room.

"Man what is his problem? I got to follow him and find some answers." Chad said to himself as he headed towards the exit. A mischievous smirk splashed across his face.

He only had one goal in mind...

**A/N: Teenage angst at its best.**


	4. Rapture I: The Discovery & The Narc

Chad's Point of View:

I followed Troy outside the gym. I snuck into some nearby bushes and continued to watch Troy from afar. What was Troy up to?

I saw him stop in front of the gym entrance. He looked at his watch and looked around for someone. I hope he's not cheating on Gabriella. I saw another figure approach Troy.

I stayed in the bushes and continued to watch Troy's confrontation; taking in every little detail I could find...

Troy's Point of View:

I saw Ryan running up to me from the hall. He looked kind of cute with the way he had trouble breathing and running at the same time. He stopped in front of me; trying to catch his breath. I started to laugh.

"We haven't gotten in my car yet and you're already tired." I tapped on his beret which almost fell off. He adjusted it as he bent up to look at me.

"I...was...just. Trying...to..be..on time." He said in broken words. I just smiled and giggled more.

"Well, you are on time. This night is going to be pretty interesting." I started to lead him to my car.

"You bet." He smiled. It was pretty rare to see Ryan smile. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen him smile before. Maybe it was because I just didn't notice or that we weren't really that close to begin with.

I popped open the trunk of my car and threw my duffle bag into it. I looked over to Ryan.

"You can put your stuff in there if you want." I lent out a hand. He handed his messenger bag over as I put it into my trunk. He muttered a small "thank you" before I slammed the trunk shut. I walked around and got into the driver's seat and popped the lock of the passenger seat. Ryan entered and sat right next to me.

I had just put my keys into the ignition when I started to think about what to do or where to go. I looked over at him; he was busy texting on his phone. He looked cute as he was thinking of what to write back to whoever it was he was messaging.

_Wait, he looks cute? Man, I'm so confused. I don't even know why I'm thinking this way. I wasn't even aware of how he looked until just now. Strange thing is, why does it feel so normal to find Ryan attractive, cute at the most? I don't know. We'll just see where this goes._

I tapped him on the shoulder. He shot up with a polite smile on his face. He looks so calm and he seems so innocent. I shot out of my trance when I realized I was staring at him too long.

"So, where would you like to go?" I asked; a nervous smile plastered on my face.

"Oh I'm fine with wherever you want us to go." He put his cell phone into his front pocket as he started to stretch his arms out. His shirt lifted up a bit to expose some of his stomach. I couldn't help but stare.

"Umm, movies it is then." I faced back to the wheel. I turned the keys all the way and shifted the car into drive. We drove out of the student parking lot and started to drive towards the nearest theater.

Ryan's Point of View:

_Wow, this is actually quite nice. Just hanging out with East High's golden boy. He kept staring at me though. It felt kind of flattering. Wait, this is Troy Bolton? He's straight. I'm gay. So why does it seem like this date may lead to something? Wait, date? This isn't a date. I don't know. Maybe it's just my mind running with random thoughts. Besides even if Troy was gay, he'd pick someone much better than me._

"Hey Ryan, you mind if I turn on the radio?" Troy's voice brought me back to reality.

"Sure, I don't mind." I watched as he tuned to some oldies station. The music was actually pretty calming to hear. I started to hum the beats; while watching the other cars passing us by. I looked over at Troy.

He seemed pretty concentrated on driving so I didn't want to bother him.

_Man, he's gorgeous when he isn't such an ass the whole time. What I wouldn't do to him if we were locked in a room with nothing but a pair of..._

"Ryan, we're here." I looked outside to see that we had already parked. I started to blush as I realized that I had been fantasizing rather than paying attention to our little rendezvous. He giggled and got out of the car; I exited as well.

He locked his car as we both started for the theater entrance. I looked at the movies that were playing to see what might be nice to watch. I saw a title of a comedy in which two gay guys have the responsibility of taking care of a kid. Troy was looking at a poster for the latest horror flick. I wasn't too fond of horror flicks but if Troy was there sitting next to me, maybe I'd be able to go through with it.

He looked over at me from the poster and waved at me to come closer. I walked up to him as he spoke.

"We should see this movie. It looks like a real thriller." He smirked. "That is, unless you don't want to." He gave me a soft, innocent expression. My knees started to feel like jell-o.

"I don't mind. Yeah, let's watch it." I felt a bit nervous as we walked up to the ticket booth. There was a mildly attractive, blonde with nice facial features who stood behind the glass. He clicked onto the speaker.

"What movie would you like to see?" He smiled.

_Nice teeth. I wonder if he's single._

My thoughts were cut short by the sound of Troy's voice.

"Yeah, one ticket for 'The Murderer' please?" the blonde cashier pressed a small button that slowly ejected out one ticket. As Troy fished out some money from his wallet, I started to check my pockets for my own wallet. I froze.

_Shit, I forgot my wallet in Sharpay's car. Damn it._

I looked over at Troy who was still looking for money in his wallet. I took a deep breath and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at me with kindness in his eyes.

"Troy, I don't want to be any trouble." I was having a difficult time drawing out the words. "But I kind of left my wallet in Sharpay's car. Would you mind if-" He cut me off with a simple hand to the face; he giggled lightly.

"It's okay, I need to break my big bills anyway." He happily pulled out a twenty and faced the cashier. "Can you change that to two tickets please?"

"Certainly, that will bring your total up to $12.75." The cashier pressed the button again and a second ticket was ejected out of the slot. Troy handed him the twenty and received his change. He counted it to make sure. I felt embarrassed as anyone could ever be. I darted my eyes towards the floor. Troy must've noticed this because he patted me on the back and spoke to me; his voice filled with pure kindness.

"It's alright. I don't mind."

I smiled weakly as he handed me my ticket and we headed towards the concessions stand inside. I felt bad enough that he had to pay my ticket. I didn't want to mooch off him for anything else. He looked at me motioned for me to pick something. I declined.

"Oh Troy, I can't. I mean after me being dumb enough to forget my wallet and you having to pay my ticket, I'd feel bad if I completely mooched off of you for some snacks." I said sounding as pensive as possible.

"Wow, are you always like this? C'mon, it's my treat." He flashed me one of his signature, "Troy Bolton" smiles. I gave in.

"Okay, if you're absolutely okay with it." I perused the menu for something cheap yet satisfying. I saw a combo meal which included a medium popcorn and a medium soda. I pointed at it so Troy could place our orders. The cheerful clerk was smiling at the register.

"Yes, can I have two orders of the medium popcorn, medium soda combo." Troy pulled out his change from earlier.

"Would you like a free candy treat of your choice? It comes with any two orders of the same combo." She smiled brightly.

"Um, sure. Choose something Ryan." I was caught off guard with Troy's request. I looked amongst the various, assorted candies and decided on a box of chocolate-covered raisins. Troy and I watched as the lady prepared our orders. She placed them in a nifty, tray-size box and started to press buttons on the register. She looked up.

"That's going to be $4.50." Troy handed her a five. He received his change as he grabbed our order.

We walked up to the ticket voucher and handed him our tickets. He pointed down a hall.

"Down the hall, on your right. If you pass the bathrooms, then you've gone too far." He smiled and handed us our ticket stubs back. We headed down the hall and into our designated theater.

Almost all the seats were completely full except for two empty rows in the back. I followed Troy towards the very last row and we took our seats in the center. As I took my popcorn and soda, the previews had started and the theater lights faded out until the only light in the room was the dim glow of the movie screen.

I nibbled on some popcorn while watching some preview for a dopey kid's movie. I looked at Troy who was sipping on his soda. He placed it back into the cup holder and released a long belch. I laughed at the expression on his face as he covered his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Sorry" was all he could manage to say.

I opened my box of chocolate covered raisins and attempted to share them with Troy. He gladly accepted and popped a few of them into his mouth. I did the same. The previews had ended and the movie was beginning. I began to shift uneasily in my seat. My mind racing with thoughts.

_Man, why did I decided to go through with this? I hate horror films. I always will. I hope Troy doesn't notice how much of a pussy I am. God, I'm the worst at these types of situations._

With each passing minute, my heart began to race. I hated the feeling of being afraid but I couldn't draw my eyes away from the movie. I slowly ate less and less popcorn and took less sips from my soda. I looked at Troy who was too busy watching the movie to eat or drink anything.

A suspenseful scene was coming up where the killer is about to kill another innocent victim. I tried to relax by laying my arm on the armrest but I saw that Troy had his arm already there.

_Damn it. I got to relax. Just relax Ryan, you can do this._

A loud bump echoed through the theater as I jumped up and grabbed onto Troy's hand out of impulse. I squeezed it tight; intertwining my fingers in the process. For some odd reason, he didn't pull away. I looked at our hands that were still connected with each other's. I began to calm down and I actually continued to watch the movie, which didn't seem as scary as I thought it was.

By the end of the movie, the killer was caught and all his victims' bodies were found. Troy still hadn't let go of my hand. The credits started to take over the screen as the people who were in front of us were exiting out of the theater. I loosened my grip on Troy's hand and even as I did this, he still didn't pull away, As we got up, he followed me closely into the aisle and as soon as we stepped out of the theater, our hands remained unreleased. He turned to face me, his eyes full of life and sincerity. Staring into those eyes was like looking out into the ocean, a soft, vivid, blue all around.

"Hey Ryan, I know this is going to sound a bit awkward but..." Troy cleared his throat. "But are you gay?"

I thought about this question as I stared down at my sneakers. I looked up at him with a rather weak answer.

"Yes, I am Troy." I felt a bit awkward as he stared at me more intently.

"Do you like me?" He asked.

_Of course I like you. We're holding hands for god sakes'! I think you're a very caring, sweet boy. So if you want an answer, then yes Troy Bolton. I like you!_

I managed to cough up an answer.

"Why do you ask?" I felt my breathing become improper with each passing second.

"Because you haven't released my hand since the movie ended." He nodded and pointed towards our hands.

"Oh, umm. About that. You see I was kind of cold and-" My words were cut off by Troy's lips. For that one, single moment I felt like I was whole. I felt like I was finally starting to understand life a little more. I felt totally complete.

He slowly pulled away as my thoughts returned back to Earth. I started to blush, feeling a bit embarrassed as we both giggled nervously. I smiled brightly and broke the awkward silence.

"I guess you have your answer." I continued to smile.

"Yeah, I guess I do." As soon as he said this, we both broke out into fits of laughter. My face must've been beet red by the time we stopped. Troy's eyes were filled with tears of joy.

"C'mon Ryan, we should started heading home." We started walking towards the exit.

"But I don't want this night to be over. It seems like it's ending to soon." I gave him my signature puppy-dog eyes along with a small pout.

"Well, we could go out for some ice-cream. Would you like to do that?" He gave me a playful smile.

"Yeah, that would be lovely." We exited the theater and started walking toward Troy's car. We let our go of our hands as we reached it. I gave a sort of whiney sigh. I entered through my side as did he. He started the car and backed out of the theater parking lot. He reched over and replaced my hand into his. He gave it a soft kiss.

We continued to drive into the night...

Chad's Point of View:

_No way. Did I just see what I thought I saw? Troy Bolton and Ryan Evans, that drama geek that follows Sharpay around? This cannot be happening._

I had been following them from my car and when they turned up here, I parked my car behind a nearby building and hid behind some bushes across the street. I've been sitting here for an hour and a half.

I pulled out my camera and pressed the review button to see the pictures I took. I browsed and examined each photo carefully in the viewfinder. It was definitely Troy and Ryan. I got up from my hiding spot in the bushes and started to walk back to my car. I got in and turned on the ignition.

_Man, this can't be right. Troy and Ryan? They don't even look good together. I got to get Troy all to myself. No way am I going to let some drama dork take my secret crush away from me!_

I backed up from my parking spot and turned into the main road, I headed straight home and hoped I could figure some plan to get Troy away from Ryan and bring Troy to me.

I grinned wickedly as thoughts started to pour into my mind...

**A/N: Chad's gay?! Talk about a reality check.**


	5. Rapture II: Shrouded Thoughts

Troy's Point of View:

_Wow, this is actually going better than I expected. I can't believe I'm having the time of life, with a boy for that matter. When I kissed him at the theater, I felt a whole new sensation that I've never felt before; not even when I kiss Gabby. I felt like something that I've been searching for all my life was inside me as soon as our lips touched. I longed to do that again soon. Maybe I'll get what I wish for. What about Gabriella? I still care about her and I will always love her but not in the way that she expects to me to._

"Troy? Pick a flavor. You're holding up the line." Ryan's voice ripped through my ears. I had forgotten that were at the local ice-cream parlor. I looked around to see a group of people standing behind Ryan and I; their faces filled with impatience. I laughed nervously and looked at the menu.

"So, what would you like sir?" The lady behind the register was a kind, older lady with gray streaks lining through her hair. She smiled.

"Can I have two cones of..." I completely forgot about Ryan. So I turned to him to ask what he wanted. "Which flavor do you want?"

I watched as Ryan thought for a moment; until seconds later, he screamed.

"Cookies and Cream!" He covered his mouth as he stared around the parlor and every pair of eyes within public distance were staring at him. He fell into a fit of hysteria as I paid for our ice-cream cones. I handed him one as we exited the parlor.

As soon as we stepped out into the cool night, I started to laugh myself at how silly Ryan was back in the parlor. I watched as he continued to lick his ice-cream in between fits of giggles. I smiled; but not like any other smile. It was a smile you usually feel when you get overwhelmed by happiness and excitement. That's how I was feeling now at least.. I quickly locked hands with him as we started to walk around the vicinity.

"Hey Troy, what does this mean for the both of us?" He asked me as we stopped to sit on a nearby bench. I looked at him to see that he had a bit of ice-cream on his upper lip. I started to laugh as I realized that the seriousness of the question was overwhelmed by the bit of ice cream on Ryan's face. I moved in closer.

"Before I answer that, I think I should clean that up, don't you think?" I moved in so that our faces were merely millimeters away as I licked the bit of ice cream off his face with one, simple swipe. I could hear him moan lightly as I pulled back. He smiled in response.

"Thanks Troy." His face was flushed and had changed to a light-pink color. I continued to lick the rest of my ice cream and thought about Ryan's question.

_I really don't know. I'm so new at this kind of thing. I've been with girls all my life. This is a completely new experience and I don't know what to do next. I'm just doing what I would do like on any other date. Are we boyfriends now?_

"Troy, I'm getting kind of cold. We should head back to your car." We both finished the rest of our cones and we headed back towards my car. I pulled him in closely as we walked to prevent him from being any more colder than he is.

I felt him lightly kissed my neck. A certain body part of mine reacted happily towards this gesture. I just continued to smile as we walked into the parking lot.

We got into the car and drove away from the ice cream parlor parking lot as we headed towards Ryan's house. I asked him for his address. He was a bit tired but was able to make out the street name and house number.

I turned on the music as we continued to drive along. I've never felt so happy in my entire life. But I wasn't sure what I was going to do.

_Technically, I'm still with Gabriella but I really want to be with Ryan. Man, am I even ready to be with another boy? Is this just some phase that I'm going through? I don't know. I'm starting to think that what we did tonight was just a lot for me to handle right now and that we should slow things down a bit, relationship-wise. I still want to be friends though. How am I going to break it to him? After all the fun we just had? This is so difficult. I'm so confused. Do I really want to be with him?_

I let out a small tear.

We arrived at Ryan's house and I parked my car into his driveway. I took a deep breath and nudged Ryan lightly. He had fallen asleep on the way here. I've never been so nervous in my whole life.

"Ryan, before we do anything else. I'm not sure about-" Ryan put a finger to my lips. He looked at me with calm, sleepy eyes.

"Troy, I had a really nice time tonight. In fact, I don't ever remember the last time I did something fun that was outside of school. I'm really glad that we did this." He smiled and started to caress my hand.

"Oh, sorry, you were saying?" I felt like my stomach just did a back flip.

"I was just going to say the same thing. And I hope we could you know, do it again sometime." I watched as he smiled at my response. I nodded reassuringly. We exited the car and I decided to escort him up to his front porch.

We stood in front of his door, both wondering what do we do next. I looked around at his front yard and then back at him again. He was staring at me with his soft, blue eyes.

"Wow Ryan, your place is beautiful." I must've sounded so stupid.

"Thanks. Not to be conceited or anything but my mom works as a modeling agent so we can afford this big house. We mostly have workers do all the rough jobs and stuff that we can't do." I held his hand tighter.

"Wow, you and Sharpay must be really hap-" My words were cut off by Ryan's lips. I felt him tap my lips gently with his tongue; asking for entrance. I parted them so that he could enter. I felt him swirl his tongue around the confines of my mouth, my tongue playfully swirling around his. For what seemed like hours, we continued to explore the every nook of each other's mouths. It was an oral fixation. When we finally separated, we both laughed nervously and excitedly at the same time.

"So Ryan, what are you doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'm going to do some stuff with Sharpay but we'll be done before nightfall. Would you like to pick me up around the 6:30?" He adjusted his hat.

"Yeah, that sounds cool. I can't wait!" As Ryan was about to turn the knob of the front door, I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He responded by doing the same. Before he closed the door, he looked back at me.

"I'll see you later Troy." Ryan had a devious smile on his face. I couldn't help but cringe. I quickly ran to my car and started to head towards the direction of my house.

Ryan was the only thing floating through my mind...

**A/N: How cute. Troy can't decide his feelings or his sexuality. What will happen next?**


	6. Rapture III: Confrontation

Ryan's Point of View:

I walked into my house after kissing Troy goodnight. I've never felt so happy in my life. The feeling of kissing him was so invigorating. I couldn't wait to hang out again tomorrow. I ran up the stairs three at a time and ran straight for my room. I quickly changed into my pajamas and went over to my computer.

The screen was blinking, signaling I had a new message. It was from Kelsie.

**Kelsie-Plays-Piano says: Hey Ryan, do you mind telling Sharpay that she has rehearsals tomorrow? I would but you know how her and I don't get along. Thanks.**

I closed the window and quickly took out a post-it note and wrote down Kelsie's memo. I posted the note to my computer screen. I heard a sound pop from the computer that meant someone was trying to add me. I clicked over to the next window and found a pop-pup box.

**B-ballTroy14 would like to add you as a friend. Will you accept?**

I clicked yes and a message popped up almost instantly.

**B-ballTroy14 says: Hey Ryan. I can't wait to see you tomorrow:)**

I couldn't help but smile as I read this. I felt my heart beating faster and my body started to tingle in places that even talking about in public would be perverted. I replied.

**Drama-King-Ryan says: Me either. Goodnight.**

**B-ballTroy14 says: Night. **

I turned off my computer and headed for my bed. It was a simple queen size bed. I never realized how big it was until just now. I started to feel lonely.

"I wish I had someone to share this big bed with." I softly whispered before I turned off my bedside lamp and drifted off into sleep...

Troy's Point of View:

I saw that Ryan had logged off so I did the same. Man, I miss him already. I sat on the edge of my bed and started to think about Gabby.

_Aww man, what am I going to do? I don't know who I love more. I wish I could have them both but that wouldn't be right. Not to mention that I'm not even sure of my own sexuality at the moment. This is so confusing. _

I heard the sound of the doorbell ringing. I checked my watch before walking downstairs.

_Who could be here at this hour?_

I quickly opened the door to see Chad, an evil smirk across his face. I took a relaxing breath and let him in. We walked into the living room and sat down on the couches. Chad sitting a little closer than usual.

"So what are you doing here Chad?" I asked, feeling a bit nervous about his reply.

"Oh, it's not what I'm doing here." He pulled an envelope out of his jacket pocket. "It's what you were doing with Ryan Evans!" I froze as I saw a picture of Ryan and I holding hands at the theater. My voice was cut short.

"Where did you get that Chad?" I gulped. I stood up from the couch and started to pace around the room.

"I was following you ever since you left the gym. I had my camera and decided to get some kind of proof to why you were being so distant with me. Thank God, I took a photography class. You weren't telling me things. I thought I was losing my best friend at first. But as soon as I saw you and that drama dork, I knew exactly why."

He got up from his place on the couch and started to walk slowly towards me.

"You know Troy." One step forward. "This is the kind of thing that could ruin your whole life." Another step forward. "East High's golden boy, gay?!" He was so close that I could feel his warm breath emanating from his nostrils as he spoke. "I can see it now."

I felt goose bumps all over as I realized how close he was standing in front me. I gulped and felt it pulse through my stomach. It was the most awkward moment of my life.

"Chad, I'm feeling a little uncomfortable." I managed to say as I slowly backed up against the wall.

Chad just moved in closer.

"Your feelings? What about Gabby's? Did you tell her yet!? She's going to be devastated when I show her this." He grinned and pointed to the picture once more.

"Chad, what do you want? Why are you doing this?" He reached over and tilted my head upward so that his dark, brown eyes were staring deviously at me. He dropped his voice down to a mere whisper.

"I'm tired of being your little sidekick." He slapped me across the face. I felt a burning sensation seconds later. I put my hand to where he slapped me. He slapped my hand away and pushed me up against the wall.

"You don't want anybody to find out right? Well, then you're going to have to do anything I want, when I want, wherever I want." He suddenly licked the place on my cheek where he had slapped me. I shut my eyes tightly.

"Chad, I don't thin-"

My sentence was called off by Chad's tongue. I felt it as he moved around inside my mouth; rubbing against my teeth and poking profusely at my own tongue. I could taste a bit of sourness in his breath. It seemed like forever before he finally pulled away. I sunk onto the floor where I sat horrified as I thought about what Chad was planning. I looked up to see that he was smiling; not a joyful smile but a smile that tells me that I have no other choice but to give in. I found a bit of confidence in my voice.

"Chad, I never knew." I tried to sound sincere.

"Shut up Troy!" I saw Chad sit on the couch. He was angry with me.

I got up from where I sat and walked over to Chad. I sat next to him. I felt a bit awkward at how to approach this.

"Chad, you're one of my best friends, what are you trying to accomplish by doing this?" I put a friendly arm over his shoulder. He didn't pull away.

_At least he's starting to cool off. _I thought to myself. He turned to face me with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Troy, I'm-" He took a deep breath. "I'm gay. Okay? There, I said it." He started to make little sniffles. I pulled him into a tight hug.

"Chad, it's alright man. As unexpected as this is, I still care about you. And I apologize for not being as close with you as I should've been." He pushed me away lightly as his tears started to dry.

"Troy, do you think you will ever be with someone like me?" He said; his voice full of compassion and sorrow.

"Chad, I can't give you these same feelings that I have for Ryan. But I'm sure that somewhere in the future, you will find a great guy. And I will be there standing behind you whenever you feel like you're going to fall. I'll be ready to catch you." He dug his face once more into my chest. I wrapped my arms around him. He looked up at me and I saw that he had a smile across his face.

"Thanks Troy. You were always the nicest of anybody I know. I love you man." He gave me a light kiss on the cheek. I just smiled.

"Love you too man." Chad got up from the couch and pulled the envelope out from his pocket and started tearing it to pieces. I just stood a little taken back.

"Troy, I'm sorry that I chose jealousy over our friendship. I didn't mean to be so hurtful. And I'm sorry that I went overboard and slapped you. It was just for dramatic effect." He said sounding more sincere by the second.

"Hey, it's alright. I forgive you. You were pretty good. Maybe you should try out for a school play." I laughed as he shook his head meaning that was a definite "NO." I started to relax. I took a deep breath.

"Hey Troy." Chad's voice dropped down into a more stern tone. "What are you going to do about Gabriella?"

I sighed.

"I don't know man. I'll figure something out soon." My voice full of worry.

"You better. I know that this is really hard for you man. But you have to face her soon if you're going to continue to keep seeing Ryan." Chad started to sound more like a brother.

"You're right. Thanks." I got up from the couch and stretched a bit. I looked over at the clock that hung above our fireplace. It was midnight already.

"We should really get to bed. Why don't you stay over?" I asked as I led him up to my room.

"Alright, let me just leave a message for my mom." He pulled out his cell phone and started to dial his home phone. I plopped myself on the bed. Minutes later, I felt Chad lay next to me on the bed. I looked up to see him starting to drift off into sleep. He spoke to me with dreariness.

"Hope you don't mind man." After what happened tonight, with Chad coming out to me and me saving my reputation and talking things over, I felt like Chad and I have a much closer connection now. And I'm happy that we're still best friends, but now we're just closer than most guys are. I turned off the light and cuddled up close to Chad. I wrapped my arms around his body and held him close. It was my way of showing that I care about him. He responded almost instantly.

"Thanks Troy, I've always wanted a close guy friend like you. To hold me when I was feeling sad or angry. Ryan is so lucky he found someone like you." Seconds later, light snores started emanating from Chad as I started to drift off myself. I was happy.

We were best friends and that's how I always want it to be...

I whispered lightly into Chad's ear.

"Thank you Chad. You're the best friend a guy could ever have."

And with that, I drifted off into dream land and let my imagination get the better of me, my arms still embraced around Chad...

**A/N: Talk about friendship. Enjoying so far?**


	7. Closet Case Syndrome

Troy's Point of View:

I woke up the next morning when the sun's bright rays started to pour through the blinds of my window. I felt Chad continuing to snore lightly as I removed myself from him and walked towards my bathroom. I went through my morning routine as usual: brushing my teeth, flossing, took a shower, applied some deodorant and by the time I was fully dressed in fresh, new clothes, Chad's body stirred. He turned over to see me already dressed. He smiled tiredly.

"Hey Troy. You're up early. What's the occasion?" He started to yawn and stretch; his shirt rising up to show a bit of his toned stomach. I was totally looking the other way.

"Oh, I just remembered that I had something to do. That's all." I had just finished buttoning up the last of my buttons.

"So you're back to keeping secrets?" He sounded a bit agitated.

"Well, if you must know, I'm going to see Gabriella and you know, talk." I said calmly. In truth, I was scared shitless out of my mind. I never thought that breaking up with a girl would be so hard. Probably because I didn't have the stipulation of liking someone else to be thrown into the mix. Especially when that someone is another guy.

Chad got off the bed and walked over to me.

"Hey, whatever happens, happens alright? She is a nice girl. Do what you got to do." Chad suddenly pulled me into a tight, supportive hug. I hugged him back with just as much pressure. I could smell a fading hint of cologne protruding off his body. We released.

"I better start heading home. My mom is going to be worried sick." Chad walked into my bathroom but before closing the door completely, he yelled out a small "Thank you."

I walked out to my car and got in; trying to come up with an explanation as to why I have to break up with Gabriella. I pulled out of my driveway and started to search for the right words.

_Gabby, there's something I have to tell you. I'm gay. No, that sounds too harsh. Gabriella, I hate to break it to you but I'm gay. That was terrible. Gabriella, did I mention that I'm in love with Ryan Evans?_

I couldn't seem to string words together to tell Gabriella about what's been going on. Why did this have to be so difficult? I banged on the dashboard to let out my frustration. I glanced at my watch and nodded.

"Crap, I'm almost there and I still have no reason for Gabriella. I hope this all turns up well." I drove my car into the driveway of the Montezs' home and took a slow, deep breath. I stepped out of the car and with almost no hesitation, walked towards the front door and rang the doorbell. I dug my hands into my pockets nervously as a familiar face appeared from behind the door.

"Hey Ms. Montez. Is Gabriella home?" I put on my best smile.

"Yes she is Troy. Come on in, we were expecting you." She gave me a friendly smile as she led me in to the all too familiar home. I walked into the kitchen to see Gabriella making breakfast. She turned around and jumped.

"Troy! You're here!" She immediately took off her cooking apron and ran up to me as she pulled me into a tight hug. Her arms were wrapped around my neck as mine were clutched at her waist.

"I made breakfast." She smiled sweetly as always. I just noticed the smell of bacon as it came erupting through my nostrils. My stomach grumbled loudly.

"I can see someone is hungry." She lightly rubbed my stomach and led me to sit at the table. She served a plate of eggs and bacon as she took a seat next to me. We both sat in silence as we enjoyed breakfast together. My thoughts were still seeping their way into my mind.

_Chad was right. Gabriella is too nice. But if I keep going along with this, she'll end up hurting even more. I have to tell her._

After I had my last bite of bacon, I placed my fork down beside my plate and turned to Gabriella. She looked up.

"Gabby, I really care about you. You know that right?"

She nodded brightly.

"And the last thing I want to do is hurt you. And with that being said, there's something I have to tell you." Her face became overwhelmed with concern.

"What is it Troy?"

I swallowed hard; feeling an enormous lump at the back of my throat. I took a slow breath.

"Gabriella, I - think - I'm - " The last word seemed to be the hardest. I just couldn't bring myself to say it but I knew I had to.

"You think you're what Troy?" She looked at me questioningly. I felt a bead of sweat starting to form around my brow. I wiped it away quickly.

"I think - I'm - gay." I said the last word through a mumble. I waited for Gabriella to react. I anticipated her to start yelling at me, screaming her lungs out, to break down and cry, or even slap me across the face. But instead, she opened her arms and hugged me close. I hugged her back, a smile forming on my face. We held each other for what seemed like forever but in reality was like a few minutes. But in those few minutes, I realized that Gabriella was the greatest friend anybody could ever have. We pulled away from each other.

"Mom! Troy finally came out!" She announced as the words clung to my ear.

_What is she doing?_

Ms. Montez came back with a wide smile as she was carrying a plate of chocolate cake. She placed it on the table and gave Troy a small hug; whispering "Congratulations" in his ear.

"I know it's a bit early for cake but I bake a fresh one every week just in case an occasion like this would happen."

She spun around and quickly exited the room. Gabriella picked up a cake knife and started to slice the delicious dessert. I was still stunned and confused by what was happening.

As Gabriella handed me a slice, a question popped out of my mouth.

"I finally came out? What does that mean?" I picked up my fork and started to eat little bits of my piece of cake.

Gabriella had licked the frosting off her fingers before answering.

"Well Troy, I sort of half expected you to be in that general way. The way you dress, the way you sing, the way your whole personality changes when you're around girls. Troy, not to play stereotypes but it was blatantly obvious." She started picking at her slice of cake.

"Then why go out with me if you had premonitions about me being gay?" I took a sip of milk.

"It's because I've been through this before. Except back then, I wasn't as supportive as you see me now. I went out with a boy who I thought would love me forever. We always talked about our future and about having a family. We were only freshmen at the time but we knew we loved each other. Then after freshmen summer ended and sophomore year started, he started to avoid me and every time I tried to talk to him, he was just so busy."

She fixed her hair into a ponytail.

"And then one night, he called me and he sort of came out to me. I immediately hung up and pretty much just pretended he never existed. We would see each other in the halls but never say anything. It was the longest year of my life. Towards the end of sophomore year, I received a most devastating call from his family, stating that he had killed himself. I've never been the same and my whole view of homosexuals had changed."

I saw tears that started to form in her eyes.

"I could've prevented that, you know? But I had to be a bitch just because I thought that I was the reason why he turned gay. I thought I was unattractive and stupid. If only I had been more supportive that insulted, he'd still be here right now."

Gabriella folded her arms over the table and placed her head down; small sniffles sounding from her.

I wrapped my arms around her and started to whisper.

"It's okay Gabby. It's not your fault. Don't beat yourself up too much. I hate seeing you cry." She sniffled loudly in response. I continued to whisper.

"Thank you Gabby. At first, I thought I would be doing something that I regret. but after hearing you and feeling your support, I feel like I can take on the world. I love you and even though I may not be in love with you, I love you more than ever." She got up and wiped her tears away.

"Thanks Troy. I love you too and I hope that we can stay friends still." I stroked a hand through my hair.

"Best friends!" We both giggled at my response.

"Gabriella!"

Ms. Montez had walked back into the dining room.

"I got a call from Troy's parents saying that they want him home soon." She looked over at me politely.

"I guess that's my cue. I'll talk to you later? Maybe we can hang out sometime." I smiled and gave Gabby a small wink.

"We can go shopping!" She laughed at the thought of Troy shopping.

"Totally." I gave her one last hug as well her mom. I waved goodbye as I exited the Montezs' home feeling like I could fly away forever.

I walked back to my car, turned the keys into the ignition, and started on my way back home. A negative thought taking over my wave of happiness.

My parents...

**A/N: Ironic.**


	8. The Sweet Exchange

Ryan's Point of View:

I was looking through my closet to find something for me to wear. I wanted to impress Troy. I mean, not that I have to since we're technically on the verge of becoming boyfriends anyway. But still impress him nonetheless.

_I'm so Sharpay right now._

I decided on a simple white button-up shirt with black, fitted jeans and a black and white beret. I set them aside from my other clothes so I wouldn't lose them. I exited and closed my closet door and went over to my vanity mirror which held all my hair products, theater make-up, as well as my expensive bottles of cologne.

I looked into the mirror and started to fix my hair; noticing how unkempt my hair was. I combed it stylishly and smiled at my outcome.

I laughed at myself for thinking so sheepishly as I went over to the radio and turned on a CD that was filled with the sounds of landscapes and ambient music. I sat on the floor with my legs crossed over each other's into the lotus position. I had learned this position and routine from my mother who signed me up to take yoga classes instead of weight training. I held my hands out and started to hum and breathe deeply, letting the thoughts and stresses of everyday life flow out of me.

After about 20 minutes of deep breathing exercises, I got up from my position on the floor and went over to my cell phone that was charging by my bedside. I picked it up and decided to send Troy a picture message.

I quickly retrieved it my and placed it on my head in a way that Troy might find sexy. I carefully took a picture of myself with my camera phone and a small click told me that my picture was ready to be processed. I typed a small message to go along with it and quickly pressed the send button.

I placed my phone into my pocket and exited my room to find Sharpay...

Troy's Point of View:

As I drove back home, I started to worry about my parents and how they would feel if they knew that their star perfect son was indeed, a homosexual. I couldn't help but tear. I didn't know that telling someone you're gay could be so hard.

_I understand what Ryan must've gone through. I wonder how his parents reacted. He seems confident in himself though. I wish I had his strength. I'll talk to him about it later. I wonder what he's doing right now._

My phone started vibrating on the dashboard. I waited until I hit an empty four way intersection before I answered it. I flipped open my phone and I had received a picture message from Ryan. I hit the download button and waited while the picture started to process.

After a minute or so, I heard a beep that confirmed the picture was ready. I viewed the picture and it was picture of Ryan in one of his uniquely designed berets. The beret was drooped over one of his eyes and hair, giving him this sort of seductive look. I couldn't help but giggle and feel tingly all over. I didn't notice but I saw a small message underneath the picture. I read the words quickly.

**"Am I too sexy for you?"**

_Oh, he's so going to get it on our date tonight. _I thought to myself.

I got into the driveway of my house and parked my car. I decided to not tell my parents right away. I need to give it some time. I only came out to three people and I'm still getting used to the idea and so far, I've only gotten positive outputs. My parents on the other hand, I've known all my life, which makes the situation even more uneasy. I got out of my car and went straight to my room. I decided to reply to Ryan's little ultimatum.

I took off my shirt and jeans and put on a pair of my Wildcat's basketball shorts. I went over to my desk and positioned the camera on my phone so that I would get the perfect pose. I pressed the autotimer button and quickly got into a position. After mere seconds, I heard a click; signifying that the picture was ready for sending. I typed a quick message and hit the send button; I grimaced.

I didn't notice right away but I saw a small note lying on top of my keyboard. The note was labeled Troy. I put my phone down and started to unfold the note. It was from Chad.

**Hey Troy,**

**Thanks for letting me spend the night last night. I really needed that. You're the greatest.**

**Sincerely,**

**Chadwell Danforth**

"Chadwell?" I said out loud as I finished reading the note. I laughed at how proper Chad's name sounded. I shrugged as I replaced the note on the keyboard and went straight over to my bed. I started to think of Ryan and I thought about how our date was going to be. But we won't see each other for another few hours.

_Man, I can't wait. I want to see him now. _

I felt myself becoming dreary as I kept thinking more and more about Ryan. Without realizing, I fell into a light slumber and drifted off to the deepest corners of my dreams.

Ryan's Point of View:

I went downstairs and saw Sharpay eating lunch. She saw me enter and nodded her head towards the tray of sandwiches that our chef had lain out for us. I felt my stomach grumble at the sight. I picked up a plate of sliced turkey on wheat and took a seat across from Sharpay. I took a bite and indulged at how delicious it was. Sharpay was busy filing her nails.

"So Ryan, what'd you do last night?" She asked me out of the blue, a concerned look plastered over her well-moisturized face.

"Oh nothing really. Just went to hang out with a friend. That's all." I went to the kitchen to get some fresh, sparkling water and a glass. I walked back and Sharpay was sitting there looking confused.

"I didn't know you had any other friends? Well, besides drama club members. So who is she?" She sounded polite but knowing her, it was an act to get more information.

"Actually, it was a boy. And we just went to a movie and that was all. Nothing else. Just two friends, hanging out." I took another bite of my sandwich as I started pour some sparkling water into my glass.

"Ryan, that sounds a lot like a date. Is there something you're not telling me?" Sharpay reached over and grabbed my wrist. I shook it off lightly.

"Nope." I said with a huge smile on my face as I sipped some water. Her face washed in doubt.

As I took one last bite of my sandwich, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I quickly pulled it out to see that Troy had sent me a picture message back as well.

_Must be a picture of his favorite trophy or something._

I opened the message and nearly choked on my food; bits of bread and turkey flying out of my mouth and onto the table.

"Eww Ryan!" Sharpay screamed. As she backed away from the table and ran out of the room, I studied the picture that Troy sent me.

He was shirtless and wearing his Wildcat's shorts which I've always secretly adored. He was standing in a way where the light hit him just perfectly and I can see all the details that went with his well, sculpted body. I couldn't help but feel excited and to stare at it even more. Seeing Troy's features for the first time was a huge rush. I never it saw coming. I guess this officially means that we like each other. And that he really cares about me. There was a message under it.

**"I can't wait for our date..."**

I felt my lower parts start to become excited as I wiped my mouth off with a napkin and ran straight for my room; wanting to give my libido what it wants...

**A/N: Who can guess what Ryan's doing?**


	9. Wake Up Call

_Hours later..._

Ryan's Point of View:

After pleasuring myself to the sight of Troy's picture, I fell asleep due to my empowering orgasm. I sat up and pulled my boxers up. I looked outside to see that the sun was starting to set as I checked my watch.

"Crap! It's 6:15! I'm going to be late." I ran over to my outfit and quickly slipped it on. I moved as fast as possible to get ready. I walked over to my vanity mirror and sprayed a few squirts of cologne on my neck and chest. I did a quick study in the mirror; making sure everything I had on was perfect. I grabbed the keys to my car and headed out of my room and out of the house. I got into my car, turned the keys, and raced on towards the direction of Troy's house.

_Ten minutes later..._

I made it to Troy's house with five minutes to spare. I took a deep breath and checked my self in the overhead mirror of my car. I looked a bit flustered so I started to hide looks of perspiration and desperation.

_Okay. This is going to be another great date. Just relax, be polite, and most of all, be yourself. Nothing to worry about._

I gave myself a good pep talk and exited the car. I walked slowly towards the front steps of the Boltons' residence and without hesitation, I rang the doorbell. I dug my hands into my pocket when a woman who looked about to be in her thirties answered the door.

"Hello, may I help you?" She smiled politely. I smiled back.

"Hello Mrs. Bolton. My name is Ryan Evans and I'm a friend of Troy's. We had plans to hang out today." I took off my hat in courtesy.

"Oh really? You're a friend of Troy's? You seem so polite." She led me into the home.

"Why thank you." I looked around the home and saw that the entire living room was covered in Wildcat's memorabilia along with assorted family pictures and championship trophies that obviously Troy had won.

"He's upstairs in his room. It's down the hall and on your right. Are you hungry?" I nodded my head with a polite "No." I walked up the stairs and headed for Troy's room.

I saw that his door had a picture of a basketball with his name on it. I smiled at his obsession and couldn't help but giggle out loud. I sighed lightly and knocked on the door.

No answer.

I knocked once more, a bit more louder this time.

Still, no answer.

On my third attempt at knocking, my knuckles bounced against door causing it to creak open. I looked around a bit and slowly entered the room.

I gazed around the small room to find an assortment of basketball posters, clothes that were strewn across the floor, a dimly lit computer sitting in the back corner of the room and as I examined every bit of life antiques, I heard the sound of light snoring. I turned to face a sleepy Troy still wearing the same attire that he had worn in the picture message he sent me. His body was positioned in a strange position; arms cradled around a soft pillow and his legs wrapped around a gigantic teddy bear, which adorned a jersey with Troy's number on it; **14**.

I couldn't help but watch my love in his slumber; he was just too cute. I ran back silently and closed the door. I looked once more around the room as I took off my hat. And with the best reflexes that my body could muster, I laid down slowly next to Troy's body, his warmness seeping through my fully clothed body.

_He's so warm. Like he just came back from the beach. I'm a total slut._

I giggled softly as I started to wrap my arms around Troy's body. He reacted within his sleep as he cradled into them. A perfect fit. His back was so close to me that I could smell his hair against my nose. I slowly started to feel his sides to gain some sort of reaction but to no avail. Troy was a hard sleeper.

An idea popped into my head.

_Talk about a date. I think I might know how to wake him up._

I carefully turned his body over so that his face was merely inches away from mine. As much as I wanted to kiss those soft, juicy lips, I resisted the urge and decided to explore Troy and his "assets." I cracked my knuckles and pressed my fingertips to Troy's bare stomach, feeling the bumps and ridges that ran through his chiseled abdomen.

Troy snored a loud grunt and I quickly pulled my fingers away. I waited a few seconds before realizing that Troy was still asleep. I took a slow, relaxing breath.

_Okay, that was close._

I replaced my fingers back on his abdomen and slowly tickled my way up to his nipples. A soft, brown color contouring with his California-style tan. I quickly placed my finger on the tip as I started to rub them soft and gently. They were stiff as kittens almost instantly. A smile forming on Troy's lips.

_Oh, you like that don't ya? _I thought to myself.

I couldn't stand to know that I'm toying with Troy's body way more than I should, especially since the boy was in his sleep. So, as soon I got both his nipples erect, I decided to wake him up. I brought my hand up to his chin and tilted his head upward as I planted a soft, romantic kiss amongst his lips.

A sharp breath filled my mouth.

"Ryan?!" Troy muffled as I held the kiss for a long time, his intentions identical as he stopped writhing in surprise. After a few minutes of the ongoing kiss, Troy slowly pulled away from me, his deep, blue eyes staring at me as I pouted. His voice was a mere whisper.

"I can't believe you're here. In my bed. What if my parents walked in on us?" My pout disappeared as it was replaced with a soft smile.

"It's okay. I talked to your mom, I think she likes me. She said she wishes that you had more polite friends like me." I said with a bit of satisfaction hinted in the words. Troy caught on quick as he made a small gasp.

"No way? She said that? Man, I'm so embar-" I cut him off with a kiss once more. He pulled away quickly.

"Hey, I was talking." Troy made a small disappointed face as I started to giggle. He too joining me into fits of giggles.

"You know Ryan, I had the weirdest dream." His voice started to sound a bit more concerned. "I dreamt that we were both laying on my bed and I was fast asleep and then you walked in and started feeling on me. Especially around my nipples." I just noticed that his nipples weren't erect.

"Oh really? You know what they say? 'Dreams come true'." I smiled deviously. He smiled.

"You did didn't you? I can't believe you!" He reached over my waist as he pulled me in closer for a small, passionate kiss. This time I pulled away and sat up; a thought crossed my mind.

"Troy, I want to ask you something?" My voice filled with concern. He sat up as well and scooted next to me.

"Anything babe." He replied.

"Are we boyfriends now?" I asked in my most sincere voice.

I watched as Troy thought to himself for a minute; his face filled with seriousness as he gathered his thoughts. I darted my eyes toward a loose thread that was sticking out of my shirt. I pulled and pulled until the small string tore off as I flicked it away. I looked back at Troy who was now smiling.

"Yes. We are boyfriends." I couldn't help but feel so excited to hear these immortal words. I planted a small kiss on his lips. He just giggled.

_I'm happy. I found exactly what I was looking for. I just never saw it. Troy Bolton, my boyfriend. No. Troy, the love of my life. No. Troy and Ryan Bolton. _

I got off the bed, Troy following behind me as we started to get ready for the date. As Troy was looking around for his best clothes, Ryan couldn't help but think.

_Everything is so perfect..._

**A/N: Or is it?**


	10. Sooner or Later

_Over the next few weeks..._

Troy's Point of View:

_Ryan and I have been dating a lot so far in the past few weeks. Every date we've been on seems like we only did it yesterday. I really care about him and I know that he really cares about me. I'm not so sure right now but, I think I'm in love with Ryan Evans. I'm just scared. Scared he might not feel the same way or he might break up with me because he's not ready for a full commitment yet. Sometimes, I don't understand these feelings. But when I'm with him, I don't feel lost. I feel like everything thing I ever did wrong in life seem to just fade away; leaving me whole and happy. Should I tell him I love him?_

"Troy?" Ryan's voice shot my mind back into reality. We were heading home after another terrific date. Ryan was driving this time since my dad was repairing my car.

"You alright babe? You seem kind of quiet tonight. Anything you want to talk about?" Ryan asked me politely. I couldn't help but answer.

"Yeah. There is something I've been meaning to tell you. I'm just not sure if you feel the same way though." I turned my head to face the window, watching the trees and landscapes going by.

Ryan replied kindly. "You never know until you say it." I turned back to face him, a sweet smile on his face as turned back to the road.

"Well, I know that we've been going out for a while now and I was just wondering." I swallowed hard, feeling a huge lump at the back of my throat.

_Why does Ryan make everything seem harder than they really are? _I held my breath before finally saying it out loud.

"I love you." I quickly spat the words out; unaware if he understood any of it.

"What? You were mumbling. Can you repeat that?" Ryan stated looking confused.

"I - love - you." I said with emphasis on the word 'love.' Ryan suddenly stepped on the break and put the car in park. It was late at night so he knew there weren't going to be any cars driving out soon. He turned to face me; a surprise look on his soft, delicate features.

"Really? You love me?" Ryan asked, his facial expression the same.

"Yes, I love you Ryan Alexander Evans. I love you, more than anyone else I ever had feelings first. I couldn't see myself in the future without you in it. I love you." I practically shouted my heart out as my feelings started to pour out of me. Maybe I was a little too harsh but I couldn't help it.

I love him.

"Is that all?" Ryan put the car back into drive as we continued to drive back to my place.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if I was ready to say those words until I felt it. And I feel it now, a lot." I stared down towards my hands, watching the lines that ran through my palms and fingers.

"Really? Because I was wondering the same thing." I looked up to see him. "I love you too Troy Hunter Bolton." I couldn't help but smile and giggle. I felt a like a little school girl.

_The guys would kill me if they knew I was crooning over Ryan like some kind of schoolgirl. _

A few minutes late, we were in the driveway of my place. Ryan and I exited the car as we held hands and walked up to my front porch. I felt a bit awkward as we continued to stare at each other. We were used to this routine already so I just went along with it.

"I had a really nice time Troy. I can't wait for our next date." I pulled Ryan into a close embrace; I could smell his hair, which had an aroma of various fruits. I could feel his breath on my clothes.

"Me either." He pulled away from my arms as he leaned his chin on my shoulder. His breaths sent chills down my spine. I felt him lift up as he whispered into my ear.

"I love you Troy." He said as he lightly nipped my ear.

"I love you too." I whispered back. We pulled away. I whined internally at this.

_I never realized that I was so needy._

"I'll call you later alright?" Ryan gave me one last peck before he walked back to his car as I walked into my home.

I walked into the living room to find my parents both sitting there. My dad was reading the newspaper and my mom was busy typing something at the computer desk. She knew I was there because she looked away from the screen and took off her reading glasses.

"Troy? Oh you're back a little early aren't you?" She smiled at me.

"Um, yeah. Ryan and I decided to come home early." I responded.

"You know, that Evans kid is a queer right?" My dad said, his eyes still concentrating on the paper in front of him.

"Yeah, but he's actually a pretty cool guy when you look past the rumors and stuff." I laughed nervously as I said this.

My dad folded and threw his paper on the small table as he looked up to face me.

"This drama boy better not be interfering with you in any way. Because if this is Darbus' sick idea of fooling around with my players, I'm going to kil-" My dad sounding angry. I intervened.

"No, dad. Darbus isn't planning anything. Ryan and I are just good friends. That's all." I felt a bead of sweat forming on my brow.

"You know, you have been spending a lot of time with that kid. Are you sure he's not trying to, you know, convert you?" My dad stood up from his seat and stared at me with an angry glare. I fought back my instincts.

"He's not trying to convert me dad. I already decided what I am." At that moment, my heart froze. My brain started to fill with fear as I realized what I just said.

My dad walked over to me, his eyes fixed upon me.

"And what side is that Troy?" His voice filled with anger and frustration.

I averted my eyes away from him and fixed them on my mother who was now standing up as well. Her face covered with concern.

"Troy? Is there something you want to tell us?" My mom said, her voice sounding as if she were about to cry.

I looked back at my dad who's lip was twitching. A sign of anger being bottled up inside.

"Mom - Dad." I gulped. "I'm - gay." I said.

Nothing could've stopped the inevitable.

SMACK.

I fell to the floor as I looked up to my dad, his fists were balled in anger. My mom was cowering behind him, her face in mere shock. My face was burning.

"No son of mine is going to be a faggot." He lifted his foot and kicked me full force in the stomach. I doubled over as I moaned in agony. I managed to let one word slip out.

"Dad..." I heard the sound of footsteps and the front door opening. I heard my father's last few words.

"I have no son." The door slammed with a loud shut as my mother came to my aide. Her voice filled with concern and worry. She lifted my head up as she spoke.

"Troy, please tell me it isn't true." I choked back an answer as I could taste blood inside my mouth. My mother helped me up on my feet as she helped to my room.

She laid me on the bed gently as she pulled the covers on me. She touched my cheek where my dad had hit me and I cringed at the feeling of it. Her eyes were filled with tears that she fought back during the time. She moved the hair out of my eyes and gave me a small kiss on the forehead as she held me close to her chest.

"I'm so sorry. I should've done something. I'm a coward." I could her heart beating. She continued to talk through short breaths and whimpers.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't you stay with a friend for a little bit until I can figure something out with your father. Would you like that?" I wanted to scream and shout. She obviously didn't support me and neither will my dad. The same dad who hugged me when we won the state championships, the same father who did everything he can to get me on the basketball team. The same dad who I once looked up to as a hero. And now, everything was falling apart, just because they couldn't deal with the fact that I was gay.

I looked up at my mom and with as much effort as I could, I gave her a small nod. She had a small smile as she planted another kiss on my forehead and started to pack some clothes into one of my duffle bags. I felt my eyelids grow heavy as the last thing I could think of was none other than the boy who will always love me no matter what happens.

_Ryan Alexander Evans..._

And then darkness...

**A/N: I think this chapter will be implanted on your memories.**


	11. Always & Forever

Troy's Point of View:

I woke up the next morning, my face still swollen from the previous night. I tried to sit up but the pain in my stomach was intense so I decided to lay back down. I heard a small knock on the door.

"Come in." My voice sounding feint and helpless.

My mom appeared before me as she removed my blanket and shirt. She had made an ice-pack in which she laid across my bruised stomach; the chill of ice made me twitch. She spoke.

"You're lucky your ribs aren't broken. Sometimes I never understand your father. He still loves you. You know that right?" My mom's voice was calm with worry embedded in the words.

"He has a funny way of showing it." I managed to say before I was cut off by a cough; the action sent pain towards my stomach. I groaned.

"Troy, he just needs some time to adjust. That's all. But for right now, I think it's best you go and stay with a friend. Do you have anybody in particular in mind?" Her voice sounding a bit more cheerful.

_Ryan..._

"Ryan." My voice was still weak.

"Oh, I don't think that's a good idea. I think he's the problem." My mom stated firmly.

I quickly got up, ignoring the pain in my stomach; my eyes filled with fury.

"He's not the problem. I think you and dad are the problem! You always blame it on someone else when really it's all your fault. Don't you guys ever consider my feelings? Didn't ever come across your minds that I'm still your son? The same son you raised and cared for since he was a baby?! I can't believe this!" I felt myself becoming weak as I yelled my heart out. I plopped back on the bed with my face buried in a pillow; small sobs were coming from my mother.

"Troy, you don't know how difficult this is. We just need time. All we ask of you is a little patience." I heard her walking towards the door. "But I guess even a simple request such as that is too much for you." She closed the door with a small shut as a wave of guilt fell upon me.

"Oh great." I said before I dug my face into my pillow and screamed as loud as I could; the sound being muffled by the closest thing I have to holding Ryan...

Ryan's Point of View:

I woke up the next morning feeling a bit more cheerful than when I usually wake up.

_Probably because I dreamt of Troy._

I got up and shuffled along to do my morning routine: brushing my teeth, washing my face, call Troy. After a good cleansing, I walked out of the bathroom to check my cell phone. No missed calls. No new messages. I looked a bit frazzled but I shook it off. Troy must still be sleeping but just to be sure.

I dialed his number, it rang about six times before going to voicemail. Troy's familiar voice rang through the receiver.

**"Hey, it's Troy. I'm sorry I can't come to the phone right now but leave a message and I'll be sure to call you back. Maybe." **And then a small beep.

"Hey Troy, it's Ryan. I was just wondering what you were doing. And if you wanted to do anything later? My treat. I love you." I hung up and placed my phone back on the bedside table.

_I hope he calls back soon..._

Troy's Point of View:

I heard my phone ringing as I woke up but by the time I was able to get up and answer it, the phone stopped ringing. Instead, someone left me a voicemail message. I clicked open and listened. A voice I knew too well started playing.

_**"Hey Troy, it's Ryan. I was just wondering what you were doing. And if you wanted to do anything later? My treat. I love you."**_

I hung up and felt tears stinging my eyes.

_Ryan. What I was going to tell him? I don't want him to be mad at me if I don't call him back. Man, this is so hard. I'll think of something._

I recalled my mom saying that I shouldn't stay with Ryan so I thought of the next best person.

Chad.

I dialed his number quickly as I got up and started to get dressed. I heard three rings and had gotten a fresh shirt on when someone picked up.

"Hello?" Chad sounded a bit tired but courteous.

"Hey Chad. Is it possible if I can stay with you for a few days?." I rushed as put on a new pair of jeans.

"Yeah, my parents don't mind. They're gone for a week or so. Some business seminar or something like that. What's the occasion?" I heard Chad yawn as I had gotten my socks on.

"It's a long story. But I'll explain when I get there okay?" I slipped into my shoes and swung my duffle bag full of clothes over my shoulder. My mom always packed way more than I really need.

"Alright. See you in a bit man." I hung up and rushed out of my room...

Chad's Point of View:

_I got Troy exactly where I want him. It was a bit over the top on myself for coming out to him in a melodramatic way a few weeks ago but I got him. Everything is going according to plan. I'm too intelligent. Why do I even attend East High? Oh yeah, Troy._

I couldn't help but smile at myself for forming such a devious plan. As soon as I heard Troy hang up, the plan was officially back on.

"Now there's nothing that can stop Troy from what's about to happen. Now, I have to wait." I ran up to my room and started to dress up and prepare for Troy's arrival.

"All I have to do is play the sympathetic card until I get Troy in the sack. I love when things go my way." I snickered as I heard the sound of the doorbell ringing.

_Perfect._

I headed back downstairs to answer the door, an unsuspecting Troy waiting on the other side..

Troy's Point of View:

I saw Chad's usual poofy head of hair stick out of the door as he opened it wide. I walked in and dropped my bag as I turned to face him.

"Thank you so much." I couldn't help but extend my arms out as I hugged Chad tightly. I could smell his cologne leaking from his clothing.

"You're welcome Troy. You seem a bit tired, why not get some rest?" I felt Chad pat my back comfortingly as I slowly pulled away from him.

"Yeah, I really am. I thought you wanted to hear what happened though." My voice filled with concern as I picked up my bag from the hardwood floor.

"No, it's alright. You need your rest. C'mon." He grabbed my wrist as he we went upstairs to his room. As we walked in, my eyes caught site of his bed as I dropped my bag and plopped my self on to it. Faint odors were flowing into my nostrils.

I heard the door close as Chad came over and sat next to my tired body. I was too tired to lift my head up.

"Are you sure you don't want to just go to bed? It's fine." Chad said kindly. He was so polite, when he wasn't such an ass like he is with the other members of the team.

"I kind of can't get to sleep. I have so much stuff running through my mind." I turned my head sideways so my words weren't so feint. "I don't understand Chad. These feelings, I'm gay I know but sometimes I feel like it could be just a phase. And then when I see Ryan, all those thoughts of doubting myself seem to disappear." I smiled. Chad was listening a bit intently.

"I swear, sometimes, when I'm with him, he makes me feel like I could fly. Whenever he talks to me, he talks to me and always made sure that I was okay. Whenever he kisses me, my heart starts to beat faster than even those drills we do during basketball season. And when he says 'I love you,' I knew that there was going to be nothing that's going to stop us." I looked at Chad. "As corny as it sounds, I can't help but admit it to myself. I love Ryan Evans."

I scratched my head a little as I saw Chad's expression change from concentrated to an emotion far from it. I've never seen him like this before. His eyes which were always a soft, brown color looked like they were now a dim shade of gray. Even his usually poofy hair seemed to be deflating slowly so that it was covering his ears. What killed me most was how I couldn't find anyway to comfort him.

"I'm sorry Chad. I shouldn't be bragging knowing that you're still single. But I'm sure that one day, you'll find that special boy for you. And just like you, I'll be there when that time comes. And I'll stick by your side no matter what. Just like you're doing for me now. Brothers to the end." I hoped I was able to help Chad find solace at these words of love and nurture. I saw a small smile forming on his lips.

"There's the Chad I've always known and loved." I said as I scooted closer to him and patted him lightly on his poofy hair. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Thanks Troy. I never knew I meant so much to you. I just wasn't thinking straight." As he said this, we looked at each other for a few seconds and then burst out laughing.

"You said your first gay joke. Congratulations." I exclaimed. Our laughs continued for a few moments as we caught our breaths and got comfortable again, the silence making it's return. Chad reached over and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You look pretty stressed. Want me to give you a massage?" I couldn't reject his offer. After coming out and dealing with my parents, I needed to relax.

"Sure, but go easy. I'm kind of sore." I didn't want to tell him just yet about the incident that happened the previous night.

"Alright, just lay still and relax." I started to relax my body as Chad climbed on top of me.

Chad's Point of View:

I climbed on Troy's back and started to work my hands through his shirt. I gently started applying pressure to his lower back.

"Is this okay?" I asked politely. Troy moaned a little.

_I guess that meant continue._

As I slowly started to work Troy's back, I never realized how fit and strong Troy's physique really was. I could feel his back muscles slowly begin to relax as I continued to apply careful pressure.

"Oh Chad, thank you so much for this." I was up to his shoulder as I rubbed small circles around his shoulder blades. "Mmm, that feels so good."

I felt my erection start to grow through my basketball shorts at the sounds of pleasure that I was giving Troy. I readjusted myself so he wouldn't be able to feel it. I started to sweat profusely, the way I always did when I got too nervous.

_God, I thought I had this situation under control but now..._

"Chad?" Troy's voice caught me off guard as I continued to apply more pressure.

"Uh, yeah?" I said sounding calm, even though fear was definitely running through my mind.

"Are you..." Troy paused as he thought of something. "...excited?"

I had then realized that my erection was at full length and I couldn't hide it any more.

_Troy must've felt it when I readjusted myself. Crap!_

"Umm." My voice fell short.

"Chad?" I felt him start to squirm under me. I quickly got off and sat on the edge of the bed, thinking about what I had planned to do. Guilt started to run through me. Even though my back was towards him, I could sense that he was staring at me, waiting for a response.

"Troy..." I gulped loudly. "I love you."

I waited for a response. "I love you too Chad."

"No Troy. I meant I'm IN love with you." I turned around to face him. His soft, blue eyes staring back at me in worry broke my heart to see. My erection was long gone at this point as I fought my tears back. I continued.

"Ever since I could remember, I've had feelings for you. All my past relationships felt so empty and unreal. But whenever I'm around you, I feel this strange urge. The urge to just kiss you and hold you and keep you close." I scratched my head in frustration as I searched for the words inside my head. "I love you Troy. And earlier, when you were talking about Ryan being this guy who turns your whole world upside down, made me feel like I was worthless. You only started talking to him a few weeks ago. But you've known me all your life." I couldn't hold my tears back anymore. I felt them flow down my cheek as I sniffled. I didn't bother to wipe my face. Troy's eyes were still on me, fixed in an emotion between worry, sadness, and for some reason, love.

"I thought that one day, when I admitted these feelings for you, you'd show those emotions right back and we could be together. But instead, you betrayed me, and picked some boy. I don't know what to do anymore. Ever since that night, when I came over, I thought that would be the day when I confessed those feelings, but after spying on you and Ryan and realizing that you and him were for real, my heart shattered. " I looked at him dead on, my eyes feeling swollen from massive amounts of tears.

"It shattered Troy. Into a million, little pieces. I started to think to myself. 'If I can't have you as a lover, then I know I couldn't go on in this world, knowing that you'd be hand-in-hand with someone like Ryan Evans. That little prick who probably never held a basketball in his life."

I took a moment to breathe as I sat back down on the edge of the bed, the corner farthest from Troy. A deep silence could be felt between us. I broke it.

"Now I know, we could never be together. You found yours. I don't know if I'll ever find someone for me." My last words were filled with sadness. I continued to silently tear until I felt Troy get up and sit next to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as he pulled me in closer.

"I'm sorry Chad. I didn't know you felt that way for me. If it wasn't for Ryan, then you know you'd be my first choice." He whispered into my ear. I wiped my tears once more.

"Really?" I managed to say.

"Really. And don't think that you'll be single for the rest of your life. Somewhere out there, there will be a boy, no, a man waiting for you. And all you need is patience. And in time, you'll find someone who will love you for just being you. I promise you that. So don't think that I'm not thinking about you because I am. I'll always love you Chad. And even if I'm not IN love with you, you're one of the very few people I hold close to my heart." Troy's words seem to fill a void inside me. I never realized how selfish I was to try and have sex with my best friend just to think that he might fall in love with me. I felt like the worst person in the world right now for even having someone like Troy in my life. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Troy." I felt him pull me in tighter as I looked into those deep, blue eyes. I couldn't help to ask but I went with my instincts.

"Troy? What it's like to kiss another boy?" I asked meekly.

"Well, I don't know. It feels right. Like you never want it to end." Troy replied, smiling as well.

"Can you show me?" I started to inch slowly towards him as I closed my eyes. Before I knew it, our lips were touching each other's. I felt his hand lift from my shoulder as Troy lifted my head up, deepening the kiss. A surge of happiness ran through my veins. After a few seconds of this most enjoyable moment, I felt him start to pull away as I slowly opened my eyes. I smiled.

"That was amazing." I put a small finger towards my lips as I realized what had happened. I looked at the expression on Troy's face. It was rather blank.

_Oh my god, did I do something wrong? I hope he's not mad at me. God, I'm such an idiot!_

I looked back at him and saw that he too was smiling. I giggled lightly.

"What's so funny? He asked.

"for a second, I thought you were going to be angry. But by the looks of it, you don't seem it." I started to fidget with my fingers.

"Just think of it as a favor." Troy said as he went back to lay down in the center of my bed. He pulled the covers over himself.

"What about Ryan?" I asked; hoping I didn't come off too bluntly.

"It's okay. It's really no big deal." Troy patted a spot next to him; signaling me to come over.

I got up from the edge of the bed as I crawled under to covers with Troy. He brought me in closer as I wrapped my arms around his stomach. I laid my face against his chest, I could hear the sound of his heartbeat, beating softly in smooth rhythms. I looked up at him as he stared back down at me. I whispered.

"Thank you Troy. For everything." He started to caress my head as he planted a small kiss on my forehead. I kissed him back on the cheek as I laid my head back down on his chest.

"Anytime Chad. I love you."

"I love you too. But this time, as a really close friend." We both giggled softly.

"Thanks for being there for me." I continued to listen to his heart beating softly as we both drifted off into a loving, caring slumber. A final thought drifting through my mind.

_Brothers. Always & forever..._

* * *

**A/N: I cried as I was writing this chapter.**

_On a happier note..._

**This is by far the longest chapter. I want to thank all my readers as well as new fans for reviewing and adding this story to your favorites. I couldn't ask for more. :)**

**By the way, keep checking my profile for the latest updates on any of my stories. Or if you'd like to send me a message. I reply to all.**


	12. Cooling Period

Troy's Point of View:

I woke up a few hours later, Chad was still laying on my chest. I moved my body up carefully so that Chad was still asleep. I reached down into my pocket for my cell phone so I could talk to Ryan. I dialed his number quickly and waited for a response.

After three rings, someone picked up.

"Hello?" Ryan answered in a polite and courteous way.

"Hey baby." I sounded a bit tired, my throat felt a little dry as I spoke.

"Hey, are we going to do anything tonight? Did you get my message?" Ryan asked. Even though we were on the phone, I could still he had a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I got your message. I'm sorry for not calling you back. I was really busy and I wasn't aware of my phone." I replied.

"Oh, it's fine." Ryan's voice sounded a bit more perked up. "So do you want to do anything?"

I thought of this question to myself. I decided to tell Ryan what really happened. I had to face this sometime.

"Ryan..." I began to tell him what happened the previous night; how my dad had beaten me, how my mom wasn't supportive and how she wanted me to avoid him, and how I'm currently staying at Chad's house for a while until things quieted down. I purposely left out the kissing Chad part. He didn't need to know anything like that. It would jeopardize our relationship.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Ryan's voice sounded worried and caring. "So what's going to happen between you and I?" I could tell he was trying to stay strong even though his voice sounded like it was going to break.

"I don't know. I really don't know." A wave of sadness came crashing down on me as I heard sniffles coming from the other end of the line.

"But I thought..." Ryan's voice cracked as I heard him start to bawl and cry. It hurt me so much that I couldn't be there to hold him when he needed me the most. I felt tears start to run down my face as well. I couldn't stand to hear my boyfriend at his most vulnerable moment. It was too much.

"Ryan, you know that I love you right?" I managed to say; my voice almost at a cracking point as well.

After more sniffles from Ryan's side of the line, he began to speak again.

"I love you too, but right now, this is all too much." He said in between sobs.

"I know. And we're going to get through this okay? No matter what. Right now, I need you to be strong for me. Okay? I don't ever want you to be sad or angry anymore. All I want for you is to be happy. Can you do that for me?"

More sobs came from Ryan's end.

"Can you do that for me Ryan?" I repeated once more.

"Okay, I'll try." Ryan said. From the sound of his voice, he had already cried himself out.

"You'll try? It's either yes or no babe." I tried not to sound so harsh but this was for our relationship. And if I had to be strong, then Ryan should be as well.

I heard him blow his nose.

"Okay. I will babe." Ryan sounded like he stopped crying, his voice a bit more cheerful.

"Thanks Ry. I love you." I said with sincerity behind the words.

"I love you too." He replied sweetly.

I felt Chad writhe and stretch as he woke up from his nap. He looked up to see me talking on the phone as he got up and went to the bathroom. The sound of the sink running water filled my ears.

"Hey Ry? I have to go but can we talk maybe tomorrow?" I asked even though my true intentions were to stay on the line.

"Okay. Please don't forget to call." He whined.

"I won't. See you later."

"Bye." I heard the sound of a click on his side of the line as I hung up my phone. After a few moments, Chad came back from the bathroom, he was wiping his face with a clean cloth as he threw it on top of a nearby drawer. He looked at me.

"Ryan, I presume?" He smiled cheekily as he sat next to me on the bed.

"Yeah. I miss him." I sighed deeply. I interlocked my fingers and placed them on the back of my head as I rested on the headboard of Chad's bed.

"Aww. No sweat, I'm sure he misses you a lot. Even though it's only been a day since you last saw each other." Chad scooted up next to me and started to play with locks of my hair that had drooped down on my forehead.

"Yeah. I guess that's how much I care about him." I felt myself growing sad as Chad pushed the stray locks of hair out of my eyes.

"Come on, you know what cheers me up?" Chad asked.

"What?"

"Let's go shoot some hoops. We can call the guys and have ourselves a little two-on-two. And then maybe later we can have a TWO-ON-TWO?" Chad grinned deviously. I smacked him lightly at the back of his head.

"You weirdo! We've known Zeke and Jason forever." I exclaimed as I got off the bed and started to dress into a spare jersey and some basketball shorts out of my duffle bag.

Chad giggled.

"I was just kidding. Although Jason has been working out..." I threw my dirty shirt at him as we started to laugh and throw pillows at each other. A seemingly large one hit Chad dead on in the face as feathers started to slip through the pillows thin fabric.

"You and Jason?" I thought to myself for a moment. "Aww, Chad Danforth Cross."

He threw a pillow back, hitting me elbows as I swung my arms in front of me.

"Who said I was the bottom? It's 'Jason Cross Danforth.' You got that?" We both erupted in fits of laughter. My stomach still in pain but I fought it off.

"Okay okay, let's go shoot some hoops." Chad said as he noticed the mess we were making. I thought he'd be mad but he just smiled.

Chad quickly dressed into his sportswear as he grabbed his basketball from the floor. We ran out of his room and into his backyard hoop...

Ryan's Point of View:

_Troy. He must be having such a hard time with his coming out. I can't believe his parents. They're such assholes. I would never know. My parents didn't seem to care. All they cared about was their own personal affairs and money. When it came to the family, my parents had no clue. What am I going to do?_

An idea suddenly popped into my head. I retrieved my cell phone off the bedside table and quickly dialed a number.

"Hello?" A humble voice answered.

"Zeke? It's Ryan. I'm going to need some of your delicious, baked goods for a very special person." I smiled widely.

"Sure. Anything for the brother of my honey bun." I giggled loudly.

"What? Did I say something funny?" Zeke sounded confused and a bit defensive.

"Honey bun? My sister always calls you 'Zeke' or 'my boyfriend." We both erupted with laughter.

"Alright alright, enough with that. When do you need these by and how would you like them arranged?" Zeke asked.

"I'm going to need them as soon as possible. Oh and placed them decoratively in a basket. Make sure they are all different. I don't want a whole basket of cookies." I stated; emphasizing key words in the instruction.

"Okay. I can handle that. By the way, if it's not too personal, who is this gift going to be sent to? I can make a personal card if you'd like." Zeke's offer sounded tempting but I'm not sure if I should be telling someone from Troy's basketball team about us yet.

"A simple 'I love you' is fine." I replied back. I could feel my cheeks blushing.

"Oh. This must be one lucky girl. Or whatever you're into." Zeke's words trailed off at the end of his remark. I choked.

"Yeah. Thanks Zeke." I managed to say.

"No problem. I'll call you when it's ready. Later." I heard a click and then silence. I put my phone down and plopped down on my bed. I sighed as I realized how tired I was.

_Troy..._

**A/N: I know. Not a lot of drama. Don't worry, chapters like this one will make a greater impact when you read the later chapters in the story. So sit tight.**

**Will update soon.**


	13. Intimate Letdown

_The next day..._

Ryan's Point of View:

I woke up with a start as my phone went blaring through my bedroom. I quickly glanced at the nearby clock. It was 10:30 in the morning. I got up and picked up the phone from it's charger. The caller ID showed that it was Zeke. I yawned as I answered the call.

"Hello?" My voice sounding tired and a bit annoyed.

"Hey Ryan, it's Zeke." By the sound of his voice, he must've been up all night. I heard him yawn as he continued.

"I made that basket you wanted. Would you like me to bring it over?" I stretched my arms out.

"Yeah, how long will you be?" I walked over to my door and started to head downstairs; wiping my eyes with my knuckles.

"I'll be over in a few minutes. See you then." I heard a click from his line as I placed my phone into my front pajama pocket. when I walked into the living room, I saw Sharpay eating her fancy, imported chocolates as she was flicking through the television for something of interest to watch. I planted myself next to her on the enormous, squashy couch. I instantly went bored. the only sound in the room was the TV show that Sharpay picked and the sound of the chocolates she was unwrapping as she popped another one into her mouth. She looked at me, her expression was dull and bored.

"Hey Ryan." Sharpay sounded less perky than her usual self.

"Hey Shar. You okay? You seem, oh I don't know, different." I looked at her quizzically.

"Oh no I'm fine. It's just that time of the month again." She opened another piece of chocolate and chewed vigorously.

"Oh. You better be careful. Those are going to go straight to your ass." I smiled as I got up to get ready for Zeke's arrival. Before I left the living room, I announced something.

"Zeke's coming over. Are you sure you want him to see you like this?" I laughed as I heard Sharpay shriek and run past me up to her room.

_Oh Sharpay. That's my sister._

I headed upstairs and put on a fresh white polo shirt with matching white Dickies. As I had just gotten my shoes on, the doorbell rang. I tied my laces with a loose knot and ran back downstairs. I twisted the bronze knob of the fine, oak door and found a smiling Zeke, a covered parcel in his hands.

"Hey Ryan, sorry it took me a while. Traffic was a real pain." He politely handed me the basket, an aroma intruding my nostrils during the process. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Zeke. I bet they're going to be delicious." I put the covered basket on top of the small table next to door where we usually placed our keys and things of the sort. I pulled Zeke into a friendly hug. He hugged back.

"Oh well, you're welcome." I pulled away from him. His face was now looking a bit wishful.

"Are you okay?" I watched his eyes as they looked around for something. Or someone.

"Sharpay's upstairs getting ready. She'll be down in a minute." I let Zeke come in as I grabbed the basket along with me. We walked back into the living room, Sharpay had evidently left it the way it was. The box of chocolates now lay empty with wrappers all over the couch, the television still on which was now featuring some typical reality show. I placed the basket down as I started to clean up Sharpay's mess.

"I apologize for my sister's, erm, habits." I put all the wrappers in the empty box. I patted a spot on the couch so that Zeke could sit. He took his place on the couch, his cologne was present as he walked by me.

"Well, I have to go. But Sharpay should be here soon." As soon as I had said those words, a fresher more happy looking Sharpay came bolting past me and into the arms of Zeke.

"Hey baby." I heard her squeal.

"Hey honey bun." As I left the room, all I could hear was the sound of heterosexuality and the sound of lips sucking each other.

_I wish Troy was here._

I threw away the box of wrappers into the nearest wastebasket as I grabbed the key to my car and the parcel off the floor. I locked the front door and ran into my driveway. I opened up the car and got in quickly; placing the gift in the empty, passenger seat.

I put the keys into the ignition and gave them one, full twist. The car erupted immediately as I backed out from the driveway and onto the main road.

Minutes went by as I kept on moving forward. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Troy's number. It rang a few times before I heard someone pick up.

"Troy?" My voice sounded a bit panicked.

"No, this is Chad." Chad's voice caught me off guard as I swerved a bit; narrowly missing a curb.

"Chad? What are you doing with Troy's phone?" My voice filled with confusion.

"He's staying at my house for a while until his parents settle down. I hope that's not going to be a problem." I assumed that Troy had come out to Chad. I understood that Troy couldn't stay with me but just the fact that he was living with Chad made my stomach twitch. But then again, Chad's not gay. I don't have to worry about anything. It took a moment for me to realize that I was still on the phone.

"Oh okay. Well, I'm heading over there to see Troy. What's your address?" I came to an empty four way intersection and pulled out a pen and a small notepad.

Chad gave me the street name and his number just in case I got lost. I continued to drive along until I found Chad's house. The huge giveaway was a mailbox with large, bold letters that say 'Danforth,' Chad's surname. I parked the car and pulled the basket along with me. I ran up the small steps of the wooden porch and rang the doorbell, wanting to see Troy so badly.

Seconds later, a familiar puffy haired head stuck out as Chad leaned up against the doorframe. He smiled at me and at the parcel in my hands. I felt a bit awkward.

"So, where's Troy?" I sounded too anxious. Chad just smiled even more and even let out a small chuckle.

"Oh he'll be down in a sec. He's just changing." Chad got up from the doorframe and let me in. He gave me a friendly pat as he closed the door with a small shut. He led me into what appeared to be the living room. I decided to take initiative and sit on the nearest couch. I placed the basket on top of a small table and placed my hand on the armrest. Chad re-entered the room with two glasses of lemonade as he handed one towards me. I nodded politely and grabbed it from his hand. He sat on the couch opposite me, sipping his own beverage.

I took a sip from the glass as the refreshing liquid went down my throat, it's lemon zest resting on my taste buds. Chad was still eyeing me as I put my glass down next to the basket of baked goods. I couldn't take his constant stare and seemingly obvious smile. I broke the awkward silence.

"If there's something you want to ask me, this is your chance. Seeing as you are Troy's best friend, I assume you'd like to know more about me? So, ask away." I felt a bit dignified in my statement. He smiled and spoke.

"I was just wondering, how do you know you're gay? I mean, have you even tried dating a girl?" His voice dropped to a small whisper that it was barely audible. "So, if you haven't dated chick, are you sure you pick dick?"

I was stunned at how awkward the question came out.

_Why would Chad want to know about Troy and I? Wait, I think I know._

"Chad Danforth, the right hand man of East High's basketball team, wanting to know about the love life of his best friend's boyfriend? Classic." I couldn't help but giggle as I saw him look a bit confused and somewhat awed by my answer. I guess Chad was gay all along. But of course, reputation has to kick in somewhere.

"Well, since you are Troy's" He paused as he thought of a better word. "Lover. I just thought it'd be nice to get to know you."

I was actually surprised at his answer. Chad used to pick on me all the time back in grade school. Now, he was practically wanting to me my best friend. I couldn't help but feel a breath of relief that someone like Chad could be so, endearing.

"Wow, I'm beginning to like this new Chad. We're going to be great friends." I smiled as I finished the rest of my lemonade.

"Best friends." He replied slyly as someone's arms wrapped around my neck. I could feel the excited breathing of Troy's running down my back.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered softly into my ear; sending tingles down my spine once more.

"Hey handsome." I turned my head around and softly kissed his lips, missing how they were against mine. The gentlest touch from Troy could turn my whole world upside down.

Troy walked around the couch and sat in the spot next to me, pulling me into a tight embrace. I could smell the fresh cologne through his clothing. The smell was rather invigorating.

_He smells so good. It's really...sexy._

"Oh Troy, I got you something." I lifted myself away from him and motioned towards the basket. "I hope they didn't cool down on the way here."

I watched as Troy sat up and pulled the cover off the basket. We were amazed at the sight of it's contents.

Zeke had obviously gone overboard with the baked goods. It was an assortment of muffins, cupcakes, cookies and other similar looking deserts. The cookies especially were in the shape of hearts with words written in icing. Some said 'Sweetheart' and others said 'I love you." As detailed as Zeke went into making this wonderful present, I had to hand it to him. The boy sure knows how to work his around the kitchen.

_He's going to be a great chef one day._

"What's this?" Troy's voice brought me back into reality as he held a small, pink card in front of me.

"I don't know. Why don't you open it and see?" I smiled as I watched Chad help himself to one of the cookies and Troy opening the card to read it's contents.

"To my one and only. I love you and I'm eternally yours. Love, Ryan Evans." I watched as a huge smile formed on Troy's face. His eyes seem to have gotten brighter as he looked back at me. The blue in his eyes seem to glow, as if they were electric.

"I love you too." I leaned in closer to him as he pulled me into a deep kiss. I could feel our tongues fighting for dominance as we collapsed onto the remaining space of the couch, myself on top.

We continued to make-out until. We heard Chad start to leave the room. We heard his voice before he made his exit.

"Have fun you guys."

"We will." Troy and I replied simultaneously. We giggled as we continued our make-out session. This time was different for me. I felt Troy's hand start to feel up the back of my shirt. I pulled my lips away from his as I turned to see what his hand was doing. He whined at the loss of contact.

"Troy, what are you doing?" I asked as he took my beret off and tossed it to the side; he started to run his fingers through my hair.

"Your hair is so soft." He sounded a bit seductive.

"Thank you but that doesn't answer my question." I replied as he started to lift my shirt up, the chill air tingling my exposed skin.

"You are so hot right now." Troy whispered into my ear, sending familiar tingles all over my body. I could feel my erection starting to build as he said this.

"Troy?" My voice sounded small and weak. "I don't think I'm ready for this yet." He looked at me as he felt up my back more and more. I could feel his rough, calloused fingers amongst my smooth, pale flesh. I could see the desire in his electric-blue eyes.

"I love you." Troy's voice filled with sensitivity and need that I couldn't resist.

"Baby, please don't make me choose." My voice sounded pleadingly as he kissed me softly around my neck.

"I hope this changes your mind." Troy slowly bucked his hips up as his erection hit mine dead on through my denim surfaces. I let out a soft moan.

"Oh,-ugh-Troy." My voice came in short breaths as I felt Troy's hands lift my body up and start to unbutton my shirt; kissing every inch of exposed skin as he continued downward. My erection wanting to escape their denim confines.

"Ryan..." Troy whispered seductively into my ear; his breath making my nerves flow with excitement and nervousness at the same time. I started to become a bit uneasy as Troy slipped a finger under the waistband of my boxers.

"Troy." He paused as Troy gave him another kiss; cutting off his sentence. "As much as I want to this, it kills me to remember our first time together to be on your best friend's living room couch."

Troy giggled as he lifted me up and sat up. I scooted next to him and started to laugh myself, realizing how I totally killed the moment. He looked at me; eyeing my shirtless body. I could tell right away by the way his smile began to form.

"You're right. Let's save this moment at a more special place." Troy said retrieving my shirt from the floor and handing it to me.

"Don't forget about a special time." I slipped my arms into the sleeves of my shirt and re-buttoned my shirt. Troy looked a little disappointed when I turned to face him.

"Sorry Ryan. I shouldn't have rushed you like that. I just really missed you. And I wanted to have a special moment with you. That's all" Troy's hair glided down towards his eyes as I reached over an pushed the brown lock out of the way.

"I know baby. But when we do have that special moment together, I want everything to be perfect." I planted a soft kiss on his cheek. From the corner of my eyes, I saw a familiar puffy haired boy enter the room. I pulled away from Troy; I still wasn't used to the idea of public affection. Our cheeks blushed a deep red.

"Well, if you two are done catching up, why don't we go out and do something? You know, to celebrate your so-called 'reunion.'" Chad giggled at his joke as Troy and I looked at each other and started to giggle as well.

"Yeah, let's go to the mall. I need to buy some new outfits. Oh and some new hats." I exploded with excitement as I got up from the couch and jumped in happiness.

"Not to be mean or anything, but I think you have enough hats for every homeless person on the planet." Troy said as I threw one of Chad's cushions at him. I pouted my lips in an attempt to look angry but still loving.

"I'm just kidding." Troy got up and walked over to where I was standing and took his hand onto his. Their fingers seem to mold together perfectly as Chad grabbed a pair of keys from a nearby halter.

"Come on, let's go you two love birds." He jingled his keys as the three of us stepped out in to the bright, sunlit day.

The sound of laughter from the three teenage boys was all that could be heard throughout the neighborhood.

Happiness...

**A/N: Enjoying so far? Will update soon.**


	14. Expression Formality

_Over the next few weeks..._

Troy's Point of View:

_Thee past few weeks seem to be some of the greatest times I've ever experienced. I get to see Ryan almost everyday, I swear; sometimes I love him too much. He and Chad had gotten so much closer these past, few weeks. I'm happy that Chad and he could become such great friends. Turns out they had more in common than meets the eye. I wonder what'll happen in school. We've been secretly going out this whole time. We're able to get a few winks and smiles in the hallways. But I want to be able to hold Ryan, anytime I wanted. I don't know. Maybe I should talk to Ryan about coming out._

I started to think of our close group of friends who we came out to. I remembered every reaction; every emotion seeping through my mind.

Jason/Kelsie's Reactions:

_"What's gay?" Jason asked with a sort of dumfounded tone; his eyebrows raised up in unison. His arms were wrapped around Kelsie as we sat in a small, fast-food place. They were sitting across from me; already finished with their order. I nibbled on a fry as Kelsie spoke._

_"It's when two boys like each other Jason." Kelsie stated with pin point perfection. She took a sip of her drink as Jason put two and two together._

_"Oh, that's cool I guess." Jason started to nuzzle into Kelsie's neck as I felt a sigh of relief flash upon me. It was difficult to control the smile that had come across my face._

Taylor's Reaction:

_"Oh Troy, that's wonderful! I can finally do some research on the hormonal balances and how they differentiate from that of a heterosexual and a homosexual. I can't wait!" She wrapped her arms around me tightly. The people around us in the library returned to their readings after discovering where all the commotion was coming from._

_"Great." I stated ignoring the fact that I could be on the cover of some science magazine due to Taylor's experimenting and research. I didn't know whether to be happy or if I should get my parents permission before releasing photos of me in the world of science. I continued to hug her anyway; regardless of my hidden thoughts._

Martha/Zeke's Reactions:

"What is it Troy? Zeke and I have to help out with the school's cafeteria. We're totally going to improve the menu! Especially since Zeke here is the most awesome chef ever!" Martha was always a bundle of joy.

"Well, I do what I can." Zeke, who although had a dark complexion, blushed deeply at his achievement. We walked into a silent hallway before I said anything. I looked around and made sure no one was listening.

"I trust you guys with all my heart. And I don't want to keep this a secret from you." I paused for a moment thinking of what else to say. I ran my hand through my hair and took a small breath.

"I'm gay." Seconds of silence shortly followed. Martha and Zeke exchanged looks; confusion upon their faces. It was Martha who broke the silence.

"Wonderful Troy. But Zeke and I have to leave now. We'll catch you later." Martha said in glee as she pulled a confused Zeke by his shirt as they headed towards the direction of the cafeteria.

I shrugged my shoulders.

_I guess they're cool with it? Oh well._

I walked into my next class; feeling a lot lighter on the inside; a huge weight was finally lifted. I could go on knowing that I had the best circle of friends a guy could ever have.

_I guess you never know what life is going to throw at you. _

I felt a hand on my shoulder as I looked up from my desk to see the bright smile of the boy who I'm looking forward to being with for the rest of my life.

I couldn't help but smile...

**A/N: Short chapter? Tell me about it.**


	15. Suddenly

Troy's Point of View:

_These last few months have been some of the most enjoyable times that I've ever spent. I had the greatest friends that any guy like me could ask for, I get to live in one of my best friends' house, and most of all, I'm in love with the most beautiful person in the whole wide world. And nothing or no one is going to change it._

I thought silently to myself before I started to feel my eyes grow heavy as I drifted off into sleep; Chad's light snoring that came from the other side of the bed making a lasting impression in my ears.

I woke up the next day to Chad's arm wrapped around my upper body. He's been doing it so much lately that I've just gotten used to it. I just wished it was Ryan to be there when I wake up; but I still loved Chad for being there for not only me, but for Ryan as well. I disengaged myself from Chad's grip and headed towards the bathroom to do my usual morning habits.

After my shower, I stepped out of Chad's bathroom; a huge cloud of steam followed close behind me. I went over to the cabinet where I had placed my clothes since living at Chad's was practically a second home.

I slipped on a pair of jeans and a fresh shirt when Chad started to stir. I turned around to find a sleepy-eyed bum. Since living with Chad, he was not a morning person.

"Morning." Chad managed to say through a large yawn.

"Hey. You rest well?" My question sounded pretty redundant since I've asked it every morning for the last few months. And Chad always replied with the same response.

"Good. As long I'm next to my best friend." He trudged over to the bathroom and started to freshen himself up.

I had just gotten a pair of socks on when Chad poked his head out of the bathroom door; toothbrush and toothpaste foam surrounding his mouth.

"You have a voicemail by the way. I heard your phone beep last night." He said as I heard him go back towards the sink and gargle his spit.

I grabbed my phone from the bedside table and saw a small alert on the main screen.

**1 New Voicemail.**

I pressed the call button and inputted my password. The automated voice prompted me.

**Yesterday at 12:37 PM:**

**Hey Troy. It's mom. I've already settled everything with your father and we would really like you to come home so we can discuss this new found, thing. We have set some rules for you young man. Can't wait to see you.**

**I love you.**

I ended the call session and paused to think; Chad was still busy in the bathroom.

_They want me back? I thought they hated me; a son who likes other boys, thier only son. I guess my mom really came through. I wonder about dad though. Ever since that night, I don't know if I could ever face him again. And what about these "new rules?" I guess that means I have to move back in. Living with Chad was great while it lasted. I wish it could've lasted a while longer._

"Hey, you alright?" Chad's voice knocked me back into reality.

"Yeah, it's just..." I felt my breath escaped me as I stared into Chad's soft, brown eyes; the same brown eyes that welcomed me into his home.

"My mom called and she said that things are sorted out and that," I gulped. "She wants me to come back home."

I watched as Chad was absorbing this information; he looked like he needed a hug, which I of course gave at the moment.

"I don't know Troy. I mean after what happened and all, I don't feel safe knowing what your dad did." Chad's voice was plagued with sympathy and sorrow.

"I know, but mom says that everything is settled and there will be a few new rules to follow." I replied meekly as Chad got up to put on some fresh clothes. As soon as he had gotten his t-shirt on, Chad went over to the cabinet that my clothes were stored in.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked as I got up to join him.

"Just helping you get a head start on packing. That's all." Chad sounded monotonous and dead, as if all life has been pulled away from him.

I reached for my nearby duffle bag and started placing the neatly folded clothes that Chad had made into it. The silence that followed seemed long and torturous. My hands felt numb as they gotten accustomed to putting clothes, clothes, and more clothes into my duffle bag. Had I really brought this much clothing? I couldn't help but slip away into my thoughts.

_I still have to talk to Ryan about this. I don't know. He'd probably just react the way Chad did but even worse. I just hope that mom did work everything out. The last thing that our family needs is more conflict. Especially now that I have to deal with school, basketball, college, and Ryan._

Chad and I finished the rest of my packing silently, a very eerie silence had followed as I swung the huge bag around my shoulders. I turned to face Chad.

"Chad, I can't express my gratitude enough that I was able to stay here with you; especially in my time of need. I love you man." I opened my arms that signaled for a hug.

"I love you too man." Chad wrapped his arms around my neck as I held him close and tight. The seconds felt like minutes as I was already being walked out out with Chad to my car. As I got in and pulled out of his driveway, I gave him one last wave as I saw him responding back with a smile splattered across his face.

The drive on the way home was pretty long. It seemed a bit early in the day so I thought of something to do. I decided to go and pick up a few things. I turned onto the main road and headed into the direction of a local flower shop...

**A/N: Oh, intense.**


	16. I Need You, Just Hold Me

Ryan's Point of View:

I woke up feeling a bit groggier than usual, my manageable hair feeling dead as straw as I ran a weak hand through it. I got up and walked into the bathroom, shed my clothes and hopped into the shower. My legs felt like shit in the mornings; walking to anything is difficult.

I turned the knobs and made sure the water was just right before twisting the showerhead open. I felt the waters warmth drown my body in its jet-streamed downpour; a feeling of extreme comfort crawling all over my back and neck. I allowed the water to hit me all around until I reached for the bottle of imported shampoo and squirted a generous amount into the palm of my hand. I rubbed the scented liquid through my scalp and felt the suds starting to build between my fingers with each tug of my hair.

I drowned myself in the shower's stream as I started to collect my thoughts; the oncoming water provided a smoothing massage to the rest of my body.

Troy...

Minutes and the rest of my usual habits later, I went downstairs to see what Sharpay was up to. Apparently something was amidst, a piercing screech echoed through the empty halls of our luxury home. I entered the kitchen to find Sharpay and Zeke and what appeared to be baking. They both turned in my direction with grins on their faces; from the looks of it, something exciting just happened.

"Oh Ryan! Zeke says that my baking skills have improved dramatically. I will step on anyone who says otherwise." She rubbed a bit of whip cream on Zeke's nose who giggled lightly.

"Careful Sis, you're relish is showing." I walked over and helped myself to a slice of their baked concoction.

"Really?! Where?" Sharpay studied herself as Zeke tried to comfort her.

"Babe, I think he was joking." Sharpay's face formed into a small pout; Zeke placing a comforting kiss on her cheek. I laughed lightly as I took in a piece of their product. It was absolutely amazing.

"This is fabulous." I saw the smiles forming in both their faces as the doorbell rang. I put my fork down and wiped my mouth off with a nearby napkin. I quickly got up from my seat and headed for the front door.

I reached the entrance and turned the knob. I gasped at the sight that stood before me. Troy was standing in the door holding multiple bouquets of flowers, each combination holding different flowers. I felt my heart skip a beat as I studied the red roses and the aroma that emanated from this loving gesture. I felt myself smile before realizing Troy was saying anything. I looked up to his electric-blue eyes and saw that all too familiar smile find it's way across his mouth.

"Ryan Alexander Evans, I've come to surprise you with gifts of love. I love you more than anything in the whole world. I'm deeply endowed to you and only you. Our souls will be eternally intertwined and our love will live forever. I, Troy Hunter Bolton, give myself to you. Always and forever."

As he placed the fragile bundles down, I felt a breath caught in my throat. I was at a loss for words. I just barely managed to register all that he had said and shown. I love him so much. What would I do without someone like this boy in my life? I felt like everything stood still and this moment could last forever.

"I know it's not much but-" I cut his words off with one of the most, breathtaking kisses that I could deliver. I felt him tense but slowly melt into my touch. I draped my arms around over his shoulders; he responded willingly by wrapping his arms around my waist. The petals of the flowers that stood around us lightly brushing against our bodies, a feeling of bliss was enough to aid an entire country. And though the moment ended as quickly as it had begun, I knew from that moment that there wasn't anything that could stop us.

I looked at Troy as I took hold of his hand and led him inside. He followed me upstairs to my room, with huge grins that could be seen a mile away. We slipped in as I quickly locked the door. Troy and I sat on the edge of the bed as we stared at each other once more, basking in each other's company. I moved in for another kiss but was stopped momentarily by Troy's sigh.

"Ry, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." Troy's voice sounded serious and heartwarming at the same time. I sat up straight and lent an ear to what my boyfriend had to say. Troy took a moment to collect himself as I studied his features. His eyes were so fierce but led me to believe that there was a sincerity in the vastness of blue. His face remained stiff, as if what he was about to say was the most devastating news in the world. I grabbed his hand and balled them into fists. I gripped them lightly; signaling that everything he said was of course, in confidence. He took a deep breath; his chest slowly rising and slowly descending.

"This morning, I got a voicemail message from my mom." Troy looked down at the floor and gulped lightly. My hands still clasped around his; gripping tightly.

"She wants me home." Troy spurted out. He looked as if he was going to cry. I swiped a line of hair that fell over his eyes and gave him a reassuring smile.

"That's great baby! Why are you feeling so scared?" Troy looked up to me and shook his head. He got up from his place next to me and walked over to the nearby window; his arms folded as he took in the view of the other houses that neighbored ours. I kept my place on the bed, waiting patiently for what my boyfriend had to say.

After what seemed like hours, more along the lines of minutes, Troy turned around and let it all out.

"Ryan, I'm scared. I've never been this scared in my whole life. This feeling doesn't even amount to the nervousness I feel before a major championship game. It's not equal to the feeling I get when I was on stage at the winter musical, with hundreds of eyes just staring at me. I'm terrified Ryan. East High's 'Golden Boy,' scared of coming home. And do you want to know why Ryan?"

He was tearing heavily at this point. I got up from the edge of the bed and grabbed a nearby box of tissues from my computer desk. I held the box for him to grab some tissues which he did gladly as he began to wipe his and nose vigorously. I placed the tissues on a nearby chair and looked up to my boyfriend. The same boyfriend who's held me when I needed him and who was there to kiss me without having to ask. And now, watching him at his most vulnerable moment, I knew that he needed me.

I have be strong for Troy. He needs me the most right now.

Troy cleared his throat; my thoughts became out of tune as I listened intently to what he had to say.

"It's my dad Ryan. I don't want a repeat of what happened the last time we saw each other. It's bad enough that I shamed the Bolton name. Seeing him again is going to kill me. I don't know what to do. I wanted to come here. I really need the support from someone who understands me. I love you so much Ryan."

I walked over to him and pulled him into an extremely, tight hug; I could feel his breath amongst my neck and the muscles along his back tighten at my touch as I wrapped my arms around his torso. I lightly kissed his head and started to run my fingers gently through his hair as he let out small sobs; he let his tears fall silently as we embraced in each other's arms.

**A/N: How cute. And procrastinated.**


	17. Relief

Ryan's Point of View:

We were sitting in Troy's driveway, thinking of what to do next. We left my house after Troy was able to vent out much of his tears and sadness. I couldn't help but tear silently. How can someone so strong be so vulnerable? Nevertheless, I wanted to be there for him. Because if it weren't for him, I probably wouldn't have ever found happiness. I placed a gentle hand on his lap.

Troy responded well by looking into my eyes and gave me a reassuring smile; worry still plagued his eyes.

I leaned in closely and whispered softly, "It's going to be okay Troy. If anything happens, I'll be here for you. Okay?" I kissed him softly on his cheek so he knew that I meant every word.

"Thanks." He replied with a half smile; reassuring my emotions.

We stepped out of his car and walked slowly towards the front door of his house. As we stood in front of the old worn-out welcome mat, we looked at each other and quickly took hold of each other's hands. I grasped his hand tightly; igniting confidence within the tanner boy.

He nodded silently as he reached for the doorknob and turned it open.

Troy's Point of View:

We stepped inside to the smell of fresh baked cookies as the sound of the nearby television was blaring random gibberish. I held on tighter to Ryan's hand as I led him to the kitchen where my mom stood; oven mitts and a sunflower apron with a fresh tray of chocolate chip cookies was all we could comprehend.

"Troy!" My mom quickly removed her baking gear and walked around the kitchen counter and hugged me tightly. "I've missed you so much!" She continued on about how she missed me and how she didn't feel right without me in the house. I assumed she couldn't help it, it was her motherly instinct after all.

"Oh and you must be Ryan Evans?" She released me from her iron grip and went to give Ryan a hug as well though not as long and powerful as mine was. She smiled brightly at both of us.

"Help yourselves to some cookies. I just baked them." She motioned towards the tray of heavenly delights laying on the counter. We both looked at each other and laughed as we walked over and engorged ourselves with cookies.

"I'll get you guys some milk." She headed towards the fridge and pulled out a clear, glass bottle of milk and poured us two glasses. She handed them over with a grace only a mother could wield.

Through a mouthful of cookies, I tried to let my most dreaded thought out. I quickly gulped my milk and down some cookies in the event that I might've choked.

"Where's dad?" I asked wiping my mouth off with the sleeve of my shirt. I eyed Ryan from the corner of my eye. He was obviously in awe at my question; especially since he's the main reason that I'm gay. That, and myself. He looked at my mom as I followed suit. My mom was speechless for several moments until finally she took a deep breath and began to speak.

"He's upstairs. He's been sitting in your room, wondering what ever happened to the son he thought he knew." My mom's face was pulled so sternly it was if she was finding it difficult to form another sentence. She placed her hand at her hip and continued slowly.

"He still feels guilty after hitting you and he didn't mean any harm. He was just really overwhelmed by the entire situation. While you were away, I signed him up for some anger management classes. Knowing your father, he was of course nothing but stubborn. But then one night, he walked by your room and realized that you were the only son he had. And he didn't want to lose you. So when I brought him to his first anger-management class, he was more than willing to go through with it, especially since you were on the line."

After my mom's talk, all I could do was placed my head in my hands as I propped my elbows on the counter.

_Wow, I'm such an idiot. Of course my dad cares about me. I guess I was just too worried about myself to even realize that. God, why am I such an idiot?!_

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and turned to face a blue-eyed boy with a smile that comforted me. Ryan always did have a way of making me feel better, even when the circumstance didn't necessarily fit in with the current atmosphere of emotion.

I heard someone coming downstairs, the large sound of footsteps echoing as they descended; it was the only other person to explain myself to.

"Is that my boy Troy?!" My dad's voice boomed throughout the small kitchen. He swiftly stepped into the room and opened his arms; inviting me for a hug. I ran off my chair and followed accepted it greatly.

"I missed you so much. And so does the team." My dad's voice sounded more positive than our last encounter. I smiled apologetically as he ran his hand through my hair like he always did when I was younger.

_Maybe things will work out. _I thought to myself quietly.

"And who's this young man?" My father motioned towards the direction of where Ryan was standing. Ryan lifted a hand and smiled meekly.

"This is Ryan." I said with slight disdain. I was hoping to achieve a better response if I played on the right type of words.

"Oh yeah, you're the Evans' kids right?" My dad stuck his hand out for Ryan to shake. Ryan reached forward and shook; applying enough pressure that represented what a gentleman he was.

"Yeah that's me Coach Bolton." Ryan's voice was just as nervous as mine. I could see a bead of sweat starting to form around his brow.

"Good grip there son." From the look on my dad's face, he was obviously thinking and most likely trying be cautious with the next few words that were going to come out of his mouth.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" There was a feeling of seriousness to my dad's tone. Apparently, he wanted answers. And as of this moment, it was now or never. Ryan gulped so loud that I could hear it from where I was standing.

"Well Coach Bolton, you see, the thing is..." Ryan looked over at me with his captivating blue eyes. I couldn't help but nod; even though my own fear was overpowering all other emotions.

Ryan quickly strode over next to me. He looked at me and nodded; inadvertently asking me if I was sure about doing this. I nodded in approval; hoping that this will all end well.

The tension in the air became more and more awkward with each passing moment. The silence started to grow unbearable.

At that moment, I felt Ryan's hand quickly grabbed my hand and he squeezed it tightly. I squeezed back approvingly.

"Troy and I are boyfriends." Ryan said; his voice becoming tiny, almost a whisper. I braced myself; judging by the new found strength in Ryan's gasp, he was tensing up as much as I was.

"Well," My dad eyed Ryan carefully, scanning him from head to toe. He sent a double take from Ryan to me and from me to Ryan. Then, as if by some strange, unknown reason, a wide smile spread across his face.

"Welcome to the family."

And for the first time in my life, I started crying. Not because of anger or depression or any of those negative emotions that most people associate with crying.

I was crying because I could finally breathe easier…

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely long update. School and life have really gotten to me the past few months. Enjoy.**

**Will update soon.**


End file.
